Todo por la magia - Cuarto Año
by Little Owl y Mekare Nuance
Summary: Han pasado 11 años desde la muerte de Voldemort, pero sigue su legado. La oscuridad siempre ha estado ligada a los Black y la llegada de uno a Hogwarts no permitirá que el Mundo Mágico cotinúe en paz/Oscuros rumores de los alumnos han empezado a poblar los pasillos del colegio. Muchos cambios se han producido en el último año, los secretos van aumentando y los lazos fortaleciéndose
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc_. _y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

 **N/A:** Sí, nos hemos saltado un año ya que era necesario más tiempo para que progresara la historia, a partir de este año vamos avanzando hacia el meollo.

 **Capítulo 1**

Agradeció a la directora McGonagall el favor especial, el entrenamiento que había estado llevando a cabo en esas vacaciones había durado hasta el día anterior cuando se había examinado, y por tanto, no había podido llegar a la Estación de King's Cross esa mañana siendo un viaje tan largo, había precisado muchas escalas. Salió del despacho y se dirigió a las mazmorras con aire resuelto, un poco más seguro de sí mismo que un año antes. Pensó en esos meses de verano, en el entrenamiento exhaustivo en Kung Fu y la aprobación en los ojos de quien había sido su maestro allí por su progreso, por haber alcanzado el nivel intermedio tan rápido. Sabía que esas prácticas no eran usuales en magos sangre pura, le había costado convencer a su padre, pero la importancia de ejercitar los reflejos y agilidad física era algo que había llegado a comprender el año anterior en los duelos, eso por no mencionar que un mago enclenque no era nada sin su varita, y ya a mitad del año había comenzado a ejercitarse por su cuenta, aunque si echaba la mirada atrás, el momento en que había comprendido la importancia de la fuerza física había sido en eso que creía un sueño demasiado vívido y cuyo miedo sufrido aún lo atenazaba algunas veces, esa vez que había creído morir al caer de las escaleras móviles.

Salthira le abrió la puerta, e interiormente suspiró aliviado. Bill Weasley había acabado con los ecos, había permanecido como profesor el año anterior para comprobar que no había más brotes, pero parecía que la repulsa del colegio hacia él no se debía a ello, no obstante, ya no trataba de matarlo con tanto empeño como en segundo curso, actualmente sólo tenía problemas con los escalones, pero acostumbraba a llevar un hechizo levitador en sus pies cuando iba por las escaleras móviles, y en ocasiones la puerta de la sala común se negaba a abrirle.

Divisó a sus amigos sentados en unos sofás cerca de la chimenea charlando animadamente, aunque podía ver una arruga de preocupación en el ceño de Leyna, eso lo caldeó un poco, ya había terminado de aceptar que ella y Emery eran importantes para él. Se acercó por su espalda para rodear el sofá y sentarse junto a Leyna, aunque la expresión en el rostro de Emery casi lo delató.

—Buenas noches —saludó como si no llevaran meses sin verse y sin saber absolutamente nada de él.

—¡Altais! —gritó con sorpresa, alivio, y feliz de verlo, casi saltó a abrazarlo, pero se contuvo un poco y dejó un beso en su mejilla—. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Bien, si te refieres al descanso sigo igual —contestó el moreno mientras los observaba, incluso sentado notaba cómo sus amigos habían seguido creciendo a gran velocidad en comparación con él, apenas superaba el metro cincuenta, Emery le sacaba una cabeza, Leyna media, con Zaniah parecía más a mano, pero incluso ella era más alta. Se sonrojó un poco más de lo que ya lo hacía con los besos cuando se percató de que las chicas no habían crecido sólo en altura y maldijo interiormente las hormonas adolescentes que le nublaban el juicio—. ¿Y vosotros?

La rubia sonrió suavemente. —Bien, aunque estábamos preocupados porque no estabas —confesó sonrojándose un poco por eso, también apreciando el cambio en su cuerpo, más musculoso, más fuerte... estaba mucho más guapo.

—Estuve en China todo el verano, hasta ayer mismo. Con todas las escalas que se han de hacer con los trasladores no podía llegar a tomar el tren, McGonagall me permitió llegar por Flu —explicó sin dar más detalles de las necesarios si no se los pedían—. ¿Qué tal vuestro verano juntas? —preguntó esbozando una fugaz sonrisa maliciosa al mirar a Leyna.

—¡Fue genial! Hicimos una fiesta cada semana, cada vez de un tema distinto y fuimos a muchísimas tiendas, fue sublime, ¡fantástico! —explicó Zaniah con ilusión—. ¿Verdad, Leyna?

La chica rodó los ojos y miró mal a Altais. —Sí... tengo muchos libros interesantes nuevos para leer este año. Si eres bueno te los dejo —ofreció sonriendo de lado.

El moreno elevó una ceja. —¿Qué tal llevas el duelo? —replicó.

—Practiqué con mi tío Theo, es el mejor, te lo aseguro. Pero sigo queriendo clases particulares —respondió.

—¡Vais a volver a dejarnos solos como tooodo tercero! —protestó Emery, haciendo referencia al curso anterior cuando Altais y Leyna habían empezado con esas clases privadas, entre eso, la biblioteca y el Club de Duelo casi no se veían... aunque igual exageraba un poco—. ¿Qué hiciste en China? ¿Viste dragones?

—Para ti todo tiene que ver con dragones —dijo Altais, lo pensó y se decidió a contestar, parecía que no había nadie por allí prestándoles atención, tampoco quería que fuera de dominio público—. Estuve aprendiendo Kung Fu.

Emery y Leyna lo miraron con sorpresa.

—¿En serio? ¿Esa cosa muggle de romper tablas y tirar a gente por los aires sin hechizos? —preguntó el castaño emocionado.

—Supongo que es eso, sí —concedió Altais un poco desagradado por esa descripción tan superficial.

—Es un arte marcial, Emery... entra en la materia de este año de Estudios Muggles —explicó Leyna—. Requiere disciplina, concentración, agilidad... muchas cosas —agregó aunque sin extenderse mucho para no aburrirlos, miró de nuevo a Altais y sonrió de lado—. Se nota el ejercicio.

—Es útil para que muerdas más el polvo en nuestra próxima clase —dijo el moreno, sonando como si se excusara.

—Espera, ¿dices que has estado haciendo esas cosas muggles de correr sin sentido y sudar y todo eso cansado? —cuestionó Zaniah, Altais asintió—. Ahora sí que ha perdido la cabeza —murmuró negando con la cabeza, en tono dramático.

—La fuerza física también influye a la hora de tener un duelo, y hay que reconocer que los muggles saben mantenerla mejor que los magos sólo con el Quidditch y esas pociones asquerosas —repuso la otra chica encogiéndose de hombros.

—Jugadores de quidditch… —suspiró Zaniah con aire soñador, después miró a los dos chicos de un modo que los hizo removerse con cierta incomodidad.

—¿Y tú qué hiciste en el verano, Emery? —Altais decidió cambiar de tema por el bien de todos.

—Adivina —lo retó el chico, sonriendo con evidente emoción por poder contarlo, sus ojos brillando acorde con su expresión.

—Has estado viendo dragones —respondió el moreno, casi con aburrimiento, era obvio que era algo de dragones con sólo verlo.

—¡Mucho más que eso! Estuve en Noruega, en una reserva, y estuve ayudando en la rehabilitación de muchos dragones, los toqué, con estas manitas, y aprendí demasiadas cosas de ellos —explicó casi botando en el sitio.

—Enhorabuena. No sabía que tenías predilección por el ridgeback noruego —comentó Altais.

—Son increíbles, pero en realidad fue porque mi padre tenía contactos allí que fui a esa reserva, me gustan todos demasiado para tener un favorito —contestó con aire soñador.

Altais bostezó tapándose la boca con la mano, había sido un día largo, cansado con tanto viaje, apenas había hecho una parada en su casa para preparar el baúl, cenar y soportar que su madre lo estrujara y protestara porque prácticamente no le había visto el pelo en todo el verano y una hora no era suficiente como para que se fuera tan pronto. Sin duda lo último había sido lo más agotador.

—Me voy a dormir, o algo así. Hasta mañana —decidió que no tenía sentido posponerlo, parecía que ya se habían puesto al día, lo que sólo le hacía estar más seguro de que cartearse sería una pérdida de tiempo, y se puso en pie.

—Zrinski me dio tu horario, mañana a la mañana te lo doy —lo despidió Leyna sonriendo.

—¿Por qué te lo dio a ti en vez de a Emery? Sería más lógico y eficiente… no importa. Buenas noches —se cortó, de todas formas no iba a preocuparse por las clases hasta el día siguiente y se alejó hacia las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios.

-o-o-o-

— _¡Confundus!_ —gritó el hechizo con todas las fuerzas que tenía en ese momento, después de tres asaltos no eran muchas, pero aun así se mantenía a la altura del combate, una cosa era perder, la otra hacerlo de un modo desastroso y humillante, eso nunca.

— _Protego_ —esa vez Altais decidió alzar un escudo, para que respirara, además el _Confundus_ era un hechizo un poco volátil, en vez de sólo esquivarlo como había estado haciendo la mayor parte del tiempo, probando que el verano había sido productivo—. _Relaskio_

— _Impedimenta_ —Leyna detuvo el ataque de Altais, aunque la fuerza la echó un poco para atrás. Se mordió el labio inferior y avanzó un paso con la varita en alto—. _Confringo_ —el humo de una gran explosión llenó una parte de la sala, limitando la visibilidad—. _Defodio_ —trató de hacer caer a su contrincante en un hoyo, si lo lograba sólo necesitaría paralizarlo y ya habría ganado, pero seguramente no se lo pondría tan fácil.

—Podrías haberme volado, no me constaba que quisieras matarme —escuchó la voz de Altais que se había logrado meter tras una mesa y convertido ésta en piedra para salvarse de la explosión—. _Avis_ —susurró—. Hay un hechizo específico para crear humo que no requiere tanto gasto mágico —habló mientras se movía por la sala en la polvareda para que no adivinara su posición—. _Oppugno_

— _Protego_ —la chica no pudo evitar agacharse cuando esos pájaros se acercaron a ella, aunque sabía que no llegaría a ella—. No pretendo matarte… no te apuntaba a ti —se defendió mirando a los lados esperando encontrarlo—. Estás usando mi hechizo a tu favor —protestó, aunque sabía que no era una norma.

—Eso era algo que deberías haber considerado. _Mimble Wimble_ —lanzó el hechizo de atadura de lengua, como siempre sin alzar más la voz o incluso diciéndolo más bajo.

Leyna trató de contestarle pero no pudo y maldijo interiormente por volver a sufrir de nuevo ese hechizo. Infló los mofletes y se sentó en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho, esperando que él la liberara, había ganado de nuevo.

Altais hizo que la humareda saliera de la habitación abriendo una ventana y se entretuvo reparando el suelo y devolviendo a la mesa a su estado original, haciéndola esperar por pura diversión.

— _Finite_ —se detuvo frente a ella y la liberó de la maldición, había una pequeña sonrisa arrogante en sus labios, aunque respiraba algo más agitadamente de lo normal por el ejercicio.

—¿Por qué tienes que acabar con ese hechizo? ¡Es horrible! —lo reprendió ella nada más pudo hablar y se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo, con la respiración agitada y sintiéndose sudorosa.

—Es muy útil y te impulsa a tratar de aprender hechizos no verbales con más empeño, al menos el _Finite_ —contestó dando unos pasos hasta sentarse en la mesa más próxima del aula en desuso.

—Aún no conseguí que me saliera bien… —murmuró ella, mirándolo desde abajo.

—De todas formas te sentenciaste mucho antes, saber hechizos no verbales no habría sido tu salvación realmente —repuso tratando de que analizara el duelo mientras bajaba el nudo de su camisa buscando algo más de fresco.

Leyna tragó ante ese gesto, aunque lo achacó al cansancio y no a lo bien formado que estaba el cuerpo de su amigo desde ese verano.

—Cuando hice la explosión lo perdí todo, aunque de cualquier forma no hubiera ganado. Tú estás más entero y sigues pudiendo esquivar mis ataques sin magia. Yo no podía seguir protegiéndome por tiempo indefinido —contestó incorporándose un poco para recogerse el pelo y desabrocharse también la corbata, era una buena idea.

Altais observó una gota bajar desde la oreja hasta perderse en el cuello de la camisa de Leyna y sus ojos siguieron el camino imaginario bajo la prenda, pestañeó saliendo de esa distracción y apartó la mirada antes de centrarla en los ojos de la chica, al tiempo que maldecía por enésima vez sus alocadas hormonas adolescentes.

—Para tener rapidez en el duelo es bueno ser capaz de lanzar el primer hechizo que pase por tu mente, no todo el mundo es capaz hacerlo —dijo refiriéndose a sí mismo, a las primeras prácticas con su padre, pero no lo especificó—. Pero también es positivo analizar qué usar cada vez para no gastar energía mágica innecesariamente como con la explosión que al parecer sólo querías utilizar para reducir la visibilidad, eso sólo se aprende practicando.

Ella asintió apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas. —No sirve de nada hacer hechizos al tuntún rápido, necesitas coherencia —concordó y suspiró largamente—. Pensé que este verano sí había mejorado algo… pero cuando fuimos a Milan, con Zaniah no podía practicar casi.

—Rapidez es mejor que nada —reiteró—. Podrías haber practicado puntería con ella, un buen sujeto de pruebas —agregó.

La chica soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza. —Zaniah tiene muchas cosas buenas, pero aceptar quedarse practicando duelos mientras está en una ciudad llena de ropa… no es una de ellas —aseguró sonriendo—. Quizá el año que viene tenga que llevarte a ti de vacaciones y no a ella.

—Mis próximas vacaciones serán igual que estas —contestó—. Y nunca dije que ella tuviera que estar de acuerdo.

Ella volvió a reír. —A veces eres malvado, Black —bromeó, siempre que lo hacía lo llamaba por su apellido—. Podrías llevarme contigo, dejaré que me secuestres y a cambio te consigo entradas en el palco para el mejor partido de quidditch del mundial.

—Es una buena oferta, pero no lo suficiente. Además Teddy se ocupa de eso, tiene el mejor contacto —respondió Altais.

—Una lástima —chasqueó la lengua poniéndose en pie y estirándose como un gato—. ¿Qué te parece el libro sobre Animagos para pagar esta clase? —dijo sacando el tomo de la mochila y acercándose para ofrecérselo—. Edición única, veinte ejemplares.

—No tenía planeado adentrarme en este tema hasta sexto curso, pero no puedo rechazar una oferta así —aceptó cogiendo el libro y comenzando a ojearlo, pero aún sin bajar de la mesa, de ese modo estaban a la misma altura, aunque era molesto que le colgaran tanto las piernas.

—Lo sé, yo pensaba lo mismo pero… estaba llamándome en aquella polvorienta librería italiana, lo leí en una noche —le contó poniéndose a su lado para ojearlo también.

—¿Ahora sufres insomnio? —cuestionó más centrado en el libro que en su compañera.

—No, pero cuando tienes una loca de las fiestas y las compras contigo, tienes que sacar el tiempo de donde sea —respondió ella y observó el rostro de él, seguía pareciendo cansado, llevaba dos años así y parecía que ese iba a ser igual. Sin meditarlo demasiado llevó una mano a su mejilla y dejó una suave caricia ahí—. ¿Cómo estás descansando? Sigues pareciendo cansado.

La sorpresa cruzó por los ojos de Altais y se apartó de ese toque, después meditó si tendría que mejorar su máscara o es que ella de algún modo podía ver un poco a través, o quizás sería momento de empezar a realizar hechizos glamour para ocultar los signos de cansancio.

—Ya lo dije, estoy como siempre. Sólo funciona esa poción —contestó, al terminar el segundo año sus padres lo habían llevado a San Mungo a que le hicieran pruebas, pero no habían dado con la razón por la que tenía ese desgaste de energía.

Leyna bajó la mano y la entrelazó con la otra para mantenerla quieta. —Le preguntaré a mi tío, igual sabe de otra que también te vaya bien, no sería bueno si te volvieras dependiente de ella… —comentó y suspiró—. Es verdad que apenas se nota cuando la tomas, prácticamente nada, no te preocupes.

—Han sido cuatro duelos, tú pareces más cansada —la acusó, de nuevo con esa sonrisa arrogante, de las pocas que esbozaba, pero a la que parecía estar cogiéndole el gusto.

—Oh, lo estoy, pero más te vale que no salga de aquí, sabré que has sido tú —le advirtió divertida.

—¿Y…? —la retó.

—Te recuerdo que soy muy buena en pociones, Black, podría envenenarte y ni te darías cuenta —completó acercándose un poco con una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Me tomas por un confiado Hufflepuff para poder echar algo en mi bebida? —replicó él.

—¿Quién dijo que sería en tu bebida? —preguntó ella a su vez sacándole la lengua.

—Bebida, comida… —le quitó importancia, no mentó que algunos venenos se podían aplicar por la oreja mientras dormía como en algunas clases de Historia de la Magia, no iba a darle ideas aunque fuera una broma—. Además, ¿quién te daría tu dosis semanal de morder el polvo?

Leyna frunció el ceño y se volvió a cruzar de brazos. —Listillo… está bien… trataré de no matarte —aceptó rodando los ojos.

Altais asintió y se bajó de la mesa. —No creo que quieras otra revancha hoy. Me voy, tengo que terminar de ponerme al día con los libros del año y… una lectura interesante —declaró levantando el libro prestado con lo último, se pasó una mano por el pelo negro como la tinta, se recolocó la corbata y se inclinó un poco para coger su túnica de una silla.

—Te acompaño, estar en un aula abandonada no es tan emocionante sin alguien pateando tu trasero —contestó ella apresurándose a hacer lo mismo, ponerse su capa—. ¿Luego vas a ir a la biblioteca o descanso?

—Me quedaré en la sala común hasta la cena, me ahorro un paseo, no queda mucho tiempo de cualquier modo —respondió tras comprobar la hora.

—Una larga ducha y acurrucarse en el fuego con un libro, es una buena idea —concordó ella alegremente abriendo la puerta de la clase, aunque no llegó a salir, Higgs y compañía estaban ahí, delante de la puerta; maldijo interiormente, más al ver la sonrisa de ese petulante.

—Vaya, vaya… así que es aquí donde os metéis… —dijo Higgs sonriendo.

—Hola. Vaya, Leyna, estás… preciosa con esa pinta tan agitada —comentó Rigel con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué estarían haciendo? —dijo Azaleh en tono reflexivo, estudiándoles.

—Evidentemente nada bueno, nada decente —aportó Mabel mirándolos con soberbia.

—¿Ahora a parte de juntarte con malas compañías les haces trabajitos, Leyna? —preguntó Higgs jactancioso.

Ella se puso roja por la rabia y las palabras de esos cuatro, los odiaba demasiado. —No tenemos tiempo para vuestras tonterías —dijo saliendo del aula finalmente.

—¿Qué vais a hacer? ¿Puedo unirme? —preguntó Rigel acercándose más y siguiéndola.

La chica lo miró mal y bufó. —Darme una ducha si te interesa, y aunque sé que lo estás deseando, no, no puedes unirte, prefiero sola que mal acompañada —contestó con un tono ácido.

—¿Por qué él sí va contigo? —cuestionó el rubio tras reponerse de la reprimenda.

—Estamos en la misma Casa, genio.

Rigel ladeó la cabeza. —Pero Arley no va contigo.

Ella gruñó y se giró para mirarlo, ese chico la sacaba de sus casillas demasiado rápido. —Porque hemos estado entrenando, juntos, porque es mi amigo —contestó antes de seguir con su camino.

El rubio corrió para interponerse en su camino. —Seamos amigos —le dijo por enésima vez en esos años, con una sonrisa amistosa.

Leyna bufó, la misma respuesta que todas esas otras veces que le había preguntado, no se molestó en añadir nada más.

—Vaya… así que le das clases, Black, ¿y qué le pides a cambio? ¿Poder trabajártela? —preguntó Higgs, cortando al otro chico en sus intentos de socializar.

Altais había tratado de ignorarlos, no merecían la pena, pero sobre todo Higgs tenía un don para hacer que cambiara de opinión y no se contuviera las ganas de maldecirle. Se detuvo y se giró para mirarlo.

—¿Cómo llegas a esas conclusiones, Higgs? ¿Es porque es lo que tú precisas para conseguir algo de afecto? Aunque… no veo qué puedes ofrecer —replicó en tono helado, con la varita rodando en sus dedos en clara amenaza.

El aludido sonrió de lado. —Yo puedo tener a quien quiera, Black, no necesito aprovecharme de nadie.

—No necesita alguien como ella —aseguró Mabel acercándose a su amigo.

Leyna también se detuvo y apretó los puños, tratando de respirar hondo.

—Os felicito por vuestra próxima unión —se burló—. Pero haríais bien en cuidar a quien insultáis, creo que la lengua se os está haciendo un lío —agregó con una sonrisa ladina—. Delaluengo, Delaluengo, Mimble wimble —dijo en rápida sucesión, apuntando primero a Higgs y luego a Mabel, modificando un poco el movimiento para que el segundo hechizo afectara a ambas.

—¿Qué…? —el Slytherin fue a contestar, pero su lengua empezó a crecer rápidamente, al igual que la de su compañera Gryffindor y se hicieron un nudo ellas mismas, impidiéndoles hablar.

Rigel se carcajeó. —Qué flipe.

—Rigel… —lo reprendió Azaleh antes de atacar a Black.

—Sí, pero es divertido —se excusó uniéndose a la lucha.

Los cuatro intercambiaron hechizos hasta que Azaleh se tomó unos segundos para lanzar el Finite que necesitaban sus amigos. Altais aprovechó para crear un muro de hielo que los retrasara e instó a Leyna a alejarse con premura, ambos estaban cansados después de la práctica como para meterse en un duelo en el que les doblaran en número, además de que podían pillarlos y castigarles.

Corrieron hasta la sala común y una vez dentro se dejaron caer en unos sillones más apartados, Higgs no iría a reclamar venganza solo así que estaban a salvo. Leyna miró a Altais y se sonrojó un poco, en parte por el aspecto de él, ese un tanto desaliñado pero también atrayente, y también por las palabras de esos estúpidos.

—Inventan cosas muy raras —murmuró, quitándose los zapatos y las calzas así como la capa para poder subir las piernas al sillón.

Los ojos de Altais se demoraron unos segundos de más en las piernas descubiertas por unos segundos.

—Sí, comienzo a pensar que ese golpe en la cabeza del que nos habló Emery sea generalizado —respondió. Convocó un vaso de una mesa y lo llenó de agua—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó al pensar que tal vez las horribles palabras de Higgs la hubieran afectado, eso dañaría su amistad y no le hacía gracia con el esfuerzo que le había supuesto afianzarla, decidirse por tener dos amigos y medio.

Ella lo miró y sonrió asintiendo. —Sí, no me importa lo que digan esos imbéciles, aunque siempre consiguen cabrearme más de la cuenta; a veces pienso que eso es una característica demasiado Gryffindor —contestó haciendo una mueca con lo último, para aligerar el ambiente.

—No te aflijas mucho, también se esfuerzan mucho en ello, parece su meta en la vida —la consoló.

—Lo sé… no entiendo cómo pueden pretender que me una a su grupo siendo así —bufó y negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos relajadamente—. Rigel es extraño…

—Wildsmith es despreocupado, más Gryffindor —contesto Altais.

Ella asintió, decidiendo que era mejor dejar de hablar de ellos se puso en pie y se inclinó un segundo para coger sus cosas y dar un beso a Altais en la mejilla. —Gracias por la clase, profe, nos vemos antes de la cena —se despidió subiendo ya hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

Altais la observó alejarse, siempre tardando un segundo de más en reaccionar con esos besos que no comprendía cómo había tomado por costumbre darle y cada vez con más frecuencia, y él también se puso en movimiento, necesitaba una ducha.

-o-o-o-

Terminó el ensayo para Aritmancia y contempló sus opciones, finalmente decidió coger el libro de chino que aún estaba aprendiendo y dejar el libro sobre hechizos no verbales para después de la cena, eso podía leerlo incluso en la sala común. Estiró un poco la espalda en la silla, miró a Leyna frente a él advirtiendo que ya había acabado con ese aburrimiento de Estudios Muggles y había pasado al ensayo para Runas Antiguas, y volvió a bajar la mirada a la mesa para concentrarse en la nueva tarea elegida, no iba a interrumpirla, si necesitaba algo sabía que se lo diría, aunque no solía suceder.

—Altais… ¿Black? —un rato después dos chicas de su curso, una de las casa de los leones y otra de las águilas se acercaron a ellos, concretamente a él. Parecían algo nerviosas, pero decididas y casi emocionadas.

Altais tardó unos segundos en llevar sus ojos grises hasta ellas y lo hizo porque intuyó que no se irían sólo con fingir que no estaban, además arrojaban una molesta sombra en su libro difícil de ignorar.

—Sí —dijo secamente.

—Escuchamos que das clases —dijo la Gryffindor con una sonrisa y una mirada recorriéndole, sentándose de lado en el borde de la mesa, demasiado cerca.

—Escuchasteis mal —respondió Altais, absteniéndose de cruzar una mirada con Leyna, eso tenía que ser otra molesta broma de Higgs y compañía.

La otra chica lo rodeó y se puso al otro lado. —Podemos darte primero el pago —ofreció dejando una sutil caricia en su brazo.

El chico frunció levemente el ceño. —Ya he dicho que no doy clases de nada —se contuvo de apartar el brazo porque eso sería darle el gusto a alguien de ver que le molestaba, que le afectaba de alguna forma y él estaba por encima de eso.

—Pero sabemos que sí lo haces, lo han dicho en la radio —repuso la chica de Ravenclaw, inclinándose un poco hacia él, mostrando algo de escote.

—La radio —dijo con absoluta incredulidad, sus ojos captaron el movimiento, lo que se mostraba, pero los controló sin demasiado esfuerzo—. La WNR tiene mejores cosas que hacer que siquiera prestar atención a lo que hace o deja de hacer un alumno.

—No… no esa radio —rio la Gryffindor—. La de Hogwarts. Vamos, di que sí, mi pago lo disfrutarás mucho más —casi ronroneó y se lamió los labios mirando los de él.

Altais fue a replicar que no había radio en el colegio, pero con lo siguiente captó el cariz que estaba tomando esa conversación.

—Ni doy clases ni me pagan de ninguna retorcida forma. Fuera —les espetó.

—Pero nosotras vamos a hacerlo mejor que ella, además somos más guapas —protestó la otra chica, haciendo un mohín.

—Di un lugar y una hora y allí estaremos, Altais —dijo la de su izquierda y acercó una mano con intención de tocarle algún lugar del rostro, se supo cuál, el chico atrapó esa mano tan rápidamente como si fuera una serpiente venenosa y la apartó.

—No —pronunció la palabra muy lentamente—. Desapareced de mi vista.

La Gryffindor se sujetó la muñeca levemente lastimada.

—¿Por qué ella sí? —inquirió furiosa.

—Será una guarra —contestó su amiga cogiéndola de la mano para alejarse, mirando a Leyna con odio, aunque la Slytherin seguía con su tarea, o eso parecía.

Altais estaba más que molesto, pero apretó los dientes y no dijo más, estaban en la biblioteca, no podía dejar salir su temperamento y que lo echaran de la biblioteca, la pluma que había estado sujetando en la mano derecha se partió, después por sus labios se formó una sonrisa maliciosa con ese tono de locura de los Black que no presagiaba nada bueno y murmuró una maldición moviendo la varita oculta en su manga en dirección a las chicas, en unas horas no se sentirían tan guapas. Y finalmente trató de volver a concentrarse en el chino, aunque seguía demasiado molesto para ello, aunque la maldición le había dado cierta satisfacción no era suficiente, sólo lo sería cuando atajase el foco del problema.

Leyna se mantuvo escribiendo frases sin mucho sentido en su pergamino, finalmente se dio por vencida, no iba a concentrarse de nuevo. Quería saber de esa radio, quería saber quién había dicho eso y quería hacerle tragar sus palabras.

—Creo que voy a ir a la sala común, lo acabaré mañana —dijo sin mucho ánimo.

Él la estudió unos segundos y asintió. —Hasta mañana —la despidió.

Ella sonrió un poco antes de girarse para poner rumbo a la puerta. Aún no había dado ni dos pasos cuando escuchó a otra chica acercarse a Altais con la misma cantinela, tuvo que apretar mucho los puños para no girarse y maldecirla.

—Todo lo que hayas oído es mentira, ¿entendido? —dijo el chico algo apresuradamente y decidió también marcharse, parecía que de cualquier forma no iba a hacer nada en la biblioteca, ¿dónde se metía Madame Pince cuando hacía falta? Recogió sus cosas y alcanzó a Leyna fuera de la biblioteca—. ¿Qué mantícora le ha picado a todo el mundo?

Ella lo miró y sonrió con pesadez. —Creo que podemos preguntarle a la experta —contestó pasándose la mano por el pelo—. Más le vale a Higgs no haber sido él, ese seguro que no se da cuenta ni del más obvio veneno.

Altais sonrió un poco por lo último. —¿Quién ha podido soltar ese rumor sino? Es justo lo que dijo el otro día y está claro que es alguna clase de broma molesta, no sólo rumor.

—El problema es que no estoy segura de que Higgs sea tan inteligente como para crear una radio, si es verdad que existe —contestó mirándolo largamente—. Atraes a las chicas —agregó riendo un poco por eso.

Él negó con la cabeza desestimándolo. —Es otra burla molesta para acabar hasta con la paz de la biblioteca. Puede que sea Farley, en clase parece tener algo dentro del cráneo aunque cuando tenemos que aguantarle no lo demuestre —teorizó centrándose en la radio.

Ella pensó que no se daba cuenta realmente de lo atractivo que era, pero decidió dejarlo. —Es posible que sea él… aunque lo de los rumores siempre es más de las mujeres… Zaniah sabrá algo.

—Zaniah… —musitó, lógicamente ni la había considerado para solucionar algún problema—. Supongo que sí, sólo resta que esté en la sala común.

—Siempre podemos gritar fiesta y esperar a que aparezca —bromeó un poco.

—No la invoques antes de tiempo —concordó.

Ella sonrió de nuevo. —Esperemos que no —dijo empezando a bajar las escaleras a la sala común, tenían que averiguar cosas de esa radio.

-o-o-o-

—Ay… no me decido. ¿Qué color crees que va mejor, Leyna? —preguntó Zaniah mientras iban de clase de Encantamientos a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

—El verde esmeralda —contestó ella mirando a su amiga—. Pero, ¿para qué?

—¿No me has escuchado en todo el tiempo? —dijo ofendida—. Para la fiesta del sábado.

—Estábamos en clase —se disculpó ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo usaré un vestido verde, pero a ti te quedaría mejor uno azul.

—No has escuchado nada de nada —dijo soltando un pesado suspiro—. Es para la decoración, ya sé que irás de verde, siempre vas de verde.

—Es el que mejor me sienta —respondió y la miró—. Vale… decoración, tú eres la experta, pero creo que un lila puede estar bien.

—Con negro o los chicos me echarán a los perros. ¿Qué opinas, Emery, te gusta? —preguntó adelantándose para coger la mano del chico.

—Lila y negro… me gusta, mejor nada de color de Casas —contestó él sonriéndole.

—¿Vas a venir, Altais? Va ser una grande esta vez —preguntó Leyna colocándose al lado del otro chico.

—¿Y desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener la biblioteca tranquila? —replicó, le habían seguido molestando de vez en cuando, creía que ya habían pasado todas las chicas de su año y parte del otro, o al menos a él le habían parecido demasiadas.

—Cierto… con todos los incidentes que hay últimamente es mejor aprovechar —dijo comprendiendo su punto y sonriéndole.

—¡Ey, Black! ¿Vas a matar más pollos? —escucharon la voz de Higgs, como siempre diciendo estupideces.

Altais se detuvo y se giró lentamente. —Por cómo cacareas debería matar uno al menos —replicó, le tenía tan harto y además iba con compañía, lógicamente camino de DCAO igual que ellos—. ¿Otra de esas "noticias" en esa radio? —preguntó con pesadez a Zaniah.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos e hizo el hechizo para comprobarlo, había estado muy centrada en la fiesta para haberse parado esa mañana a escuchar.

—Es peor que eso —musitó la chica, no se atrevía a decirle todo lo que decían, ni ella podía tragarse eso, aquello era pasarse de la raya.

—No me extrañaría nada que lo hicieras, al fin y al cabo has salido como todos los de tu sangre, sobre todo como tu querida madre —contestó el chico sonriendo arrogante.

Altais tuvo que admitir que eso lo descolocó, los Jones habían sido magos de la luz por casi un siglo, su madre era miembro de la Orden del Fénix. ¿De qué demonios estaban hablando? Dio un paso adelante.

—¿Por qué tan críptico, Higgs? ¿Tienes miedo? —Zaniah le tiró de la manga, pero la ignoró.

—¿Miedo? ¿De ti? Por favor, Black, has heredado demasiada locura de Bellatrix, además de que claro, los genes se van deteriorando al tener hijos con primos.

Altais se dividió entre la incredulidad por la gilipollez totalmente incoherente y la rabia por los límites que estaba pasando, de nuevo incidiendo en aquella locura por mantener la pureza de una rama de la familia que irónicamente era la que había dado un mago de luz. Analizando fríamente todo lo demás era absolutamente imposible que Bellatrix Lestrange hubiera tenido un hijo y no cuadraba con su edad, eso por no pensar en la primera acusación; un par de días atrás los pollos que se criaban en Hogwarts para abastecerse de comida habían sido matados por alguna bestia que había salido del bosque, suponer que él podía convocar cualquier animal era absurdo, magia demasiado avanzada para él, incluso para los alumnos de séptimo.

—No sé si reírme por tu evidente deficiencia o enseñarte dónde están los límites —dijo en tono helado, amenazante, con la varita ya rodando en sus dedos. Después sonrió, fue una sonrisa que no expresaba ninguna alegría, sino una satisfacción por el dolor que vendría, una sonrisa escalofriante—. Haré ambas —decidió emplearse a hechizos.

Los tres Gryffindor que acompañaban a Higgs se unieron al duelo y en consecuencia también lo hicieron sus amigos. Altais lanzaba hechizos con rapidez y esquivaba los contrarios, aquello no era ninguna práctica, no era una simple reyerta en los pasillo, para él esa vez era un ajuste de cuentas más serio. Finalmente logró mover una armadura del pasillo que cayó sobre Higgs, el joven mago trató de levantarse pese a que el peso le hizo gritar, pero Altais ejerció más presión. No atendió a que los demás habían detenido su lucha. Pisó sobre la armadura y le apuntó con la varita, quería hacerle sangrar, que pagara con sangre el insulto a su sangre, pero se contuvo.

—Vuelve a insultar mi linaje y lo pagarás con tu sangre —siseó su amenaza, su promesa, en un tono que sólo el destinatario pudiera oírlo y se apartó finalmente, encontrándose con los ojos del profesor de DCAO que había detenido la pelea.

—¡Señor Black! —la voz del nuevo profesor de DCAO resonó en todo el pasillo, parecía más que enfadado—. Esto no es el Club de Duelo, señores, podría expulsarlos ahora mismo por ese comportamiento.

—No ha sido nuestra culpa, profesor —protestó Emery guardando su varita.

—¿Acaso ve usted que me importe quién tuvo la culpa, señor Farley? —repuso el hombre moreno y recorrió con la mirada a todos, deteniéndose en Altais y quitándole la armadura a Higgs de encima—. Quince puntos menos para cada uno. Señor Higgs, vaya a la enfermería, después los quiero ver a todos limpiando trofeos, y eso por el momento.

Altais apretó los labios, vio al profesor alejarse y después lo siguió al interior del aula sin decir nada, había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, era el primer castigo en todos los años que llevaba en Hogwarts, pero no le importaba esa vez. Se sentó en su lugar usual y abrió el libro, aún mortalmente serio.

—No le hagas caso, tío, es gilipollas. Aunque hubiera quedado bien fusionado con esa armadura —Emery trató de aligerar algo el ambiente.

—Aunque sea gilipollas debe saber qué límites no puede cruzar, lo mismo que los de esa… estúpida radio. Hasta un Hufflepuff hijo de muggles de primero lo comprendería —contestó Altais—. Sé que toda esa basura no tiene ninguna base lógica, no pretendo darles crédito, pero era lo que tenía que hacer.

El castaño asintió y palmeó su espalda. —Hay gente que solo vive para joder al resto, has hecho bien en ponerlo en su sitio —concordó, mirando al profesor que acababa de empezar la clase.

—Siento haberos arrastrado con las consecuencias —dijo sinceramente, era lo único que sentía.

—No nos importa, eres nuestro amigo —le restó importancia el chico.

—Luchamos por la gente que nos importa —agregó Leyna desde atrás.

Altais sólo asintió en agradecimiento y trató de vaciar su mente de todo lo que lo había alterado y centrarse en la clase.

—Hoy vamos a hablar de las maldiciones imperdonables. Evidentemente no haremos una demostración de cada una, pero sí descubriremos su fundamento y cómo pueden usarse —empezó a explicar Dimitri Ivanov, apoyado como siempre en el borde de su mesa sobre la tarima—. ¿Quién puede decirme el nombre de las tres maldiciones?

La clase se mantuvo en silencio, ni Leyna levantó la mano en un primer momento, aunque al final lo hizo.

—Imperio, Cruciatus y Avada Kedavra.

—Cinco puntos para Slytherin —la felicitó el hombre—. Esas son las tres maldiciones imperdonables, maldiciones prohibidas, como muchas de magia oscura, pero estas tienen la máxima condena a quien la utiliza. Antiguamente el beso del dementor era la condena para estas maldiciones —explicó—. ¿Quién me dice de qué tratan cada una?

Un chico de Gryffindor contestó más o menos correctamente a la pregunta, dando una explicación superficial de las maldiciones. Dimitri le concedió diez puntos para su casa y puso los nombres en la pizarra.

—Para conjurar estas tres maldiciones hace falta una cosa en común, odio, pero sobre todo es necesario cuando quieres matar a alguien. Un Avada es igual que un Patronus, éste no toma forma si no tienes recuerdos suficientemente felices, la tercera maldición no puede conjurarse de no ser que odies suficiente.

Explicó una a una las maldiciones, sus efectos directos e indirectos, lo que se precisaba para hacerlas y preguntó casos en los que se habían usado cada una.

—La semana que viene quiero un pergamino de dos metros sobre las maldiciones, su origen, su hechizo y sus efectos detallados.

—¡Dos metros! Eso sí que es una cruciatus hecha palabras —se lamentó Zaniah en voz baja.

—No es muy largo —repuso Leyna ya pensando los libros que debería buscar para hacer el trabajo.

—Es más largo que las cintas de adorno para la fiesta, es muy largo —aseguró la chica—. Además me duele esta muñeca de cuando me caí —levantó la mano izquierda.

—Eres diestra, Zaniah, y además puedes ir a ver a Poppy y Taneeh —contestó riendo un poco.

—Claro que voy, pero eso no quita que duela, doler quita mucho tiempo —replicó—. Y nos toca limpiar trofeos… —lloriqueó saliendo de la clase.

—Sin magia —agregó Emery sonriendo divertido.

—Eso, mete el dedo en la llaga —lo recriminó Zaniah—. Podrías ser unos caballeros y hacer el trabajo vosotros.

—Si buscas caballeros, no estás en la época adecuada —rio el castaño, abrazándola con un brazo por los hombros y dejando un beso en su pelo—. Pero puedo librarte de uno.

—Algo es algo. Sabía que podía contar contigo —dijo sonriendo orgullosa de sí misma.

Emery negó con la cabeza sonriendo y miró a Altais. —Siempre consigue lo que quiere.

—Te maneja como quiere y te dejas —concordó el moreno y continuaron su camino hacia el Gran Comedor, después tendrían clase doble de Pociones y que cumplir su castigo.

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas finales:** ¿Qué os parece el nuevo Altais, canijo pero potente? ;P ¡Las hormonas se alteran!

La ficha del profesor Dimitri Ivanov en FB.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc_. _y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

 **Capítulo 2**

Hizo un giro a la derecha esquivando una budgler y estiró la mano atrapando la snitch apenas a los cuarenta y cinco minutos de haber comenzado el partido. Rio e hizo un giro en bucle dándoles algo de espectáculo a los espectadores de su Casa. Era el primer partido de la temporada, el primero contra Ravenclaw, y habían ganado ellos.

Bajó a encontrarse con Emery y chocaron sus manos antes de abrazarse y buscar a sus otros amigos en las gradas. Chealse también estaba junto a Zaniah y Altais. Levantó el brazo con su pequeño trofeo y la agitó a modo de saludo con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Ganasteis! ¡Fiesta! —dijo Zaniah lanzándose a abrazar a Leyna y luego a Emery, no quedó claro de cuál de las dos cosas era más importantes para ella.

—¡Somos los mejores! Este año ganamos la copa —aseguró Emery demasiado feliz.

—Enhorabuena —los felicitó Chealse—. Has jugado muy bien, Leyna.

La rubia sonrió ampliamente y dejó un beso en la mejilla de la Hufflepuff después de abrazarla.

—Buen partido, y breve —los felicitó Altais.

—¡Buena cogida, Leyna! —Teddy se abrió paso entre la multitud y se colgó de Altais, como de costumbre—. A ver cuánto aguantáis cuando nosotros ganemos a Hufflepuff —los retó emocionado.

—Os machacaremos este año, Teddy —aseguró ella sonriendo de lado—. Por cierto… eso de cogida suena fatal —rio ella sacándole la lengua.

El chico que en ese momento llevaba el pelo con los colores de Gryffindor se llevó una mano a la boca.

—Qué mente más sucia —fingió escandalizarse y después llevó las manos a las orejas de su primo—. Vamos, Altais, tengo que alejarte de estas malas influencias —bromeó hasta que el chico se liberó.

—Querrás decir empezando por ti —replicó el moreno.

—Por supuesto —rio haciendo una reverencia teatral.

Leyna rio. —Pobre Altais, rodeado de malas influencias.

—¡Venga! Dejaros de cháchara e ir a ducharos y esas cosas para poder ir a la fiesta y olvidarnos de influencias —los apremió Zaniah antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo a favor o en contra de la inocencia de Altais.

—Vale, vale… —aceptó la Slytherin rubia—. Estás invitado a la celebración, Teddy, y tú, Chealse —dijo caminando a los vestuarios junto con Emery que no dejaba de canturrear que habían ganado.

—Pues andando, iré un rato a vuestro nido de serpientes —aceptó Teddy.

—No vas a entrar con ese pelo, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —dijo Altais.

—Es sólo un pequeño reto a la integración de Casas —dijo divertido.

Esperaron a que sus amigos salieran y se dirigieron juntos a la sala común de Slytherin comentando las jugadas del partido. Ovacionaron a los jugadores cuando estuvieron todos y mantearon a Leyna que sujetaba la snitch de ese partido en la mano. La cerveza de mantequilla y algunas botellas de whisky de fuego comenzaron a circular por la sala, en unas mesas había comida y la decoración fue perdiendo su brillo poco a poco. Teddy se marchó cuando consideró que llevaba la chispa suficiente como para aún saber cómo llegar a su propia sala común y Altais dio unos pasos hacia los dormitorios pensando que ya había participado en la fiesta el tiempo suficiente.

—¿Te vas? —la voz de Leyna lo detuvo y cuando se giró pudo ver a la chica casi escondida en una esquina de la sala, acurrucada en un sillón que había movido de su sitio y una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla a medio beber en la mano. Sus ojos brillaban producto del alcohol y tenía la falda del colegio un poco más subida de lo habitual, mostrando más sus piernas largas y torneadas.

—Esa era la intención —contestó observándola sin perder detalle antes de reprender a sus hormonas, algo que se hacía costumbre, y llevar sus ojos a los de ella.

Leyna lo recorrió también con la mirada, percatándose de la corbata más floja de lo normal que dejaba ver más de ese pecho.

—¿Quieres la última? —preguntó levantando su jarra de cerveza y señalando un sillón al lado del propio.

Altais se lo pensó, pero finalmente convocó una cerveza de mantequilla para sí y se sentó, era parte de lo que le tocaba hacer como amigo, con suerte en pocos minutos lograría mandarla a la cama, era mejor que dejar ahí sola con cierto grado de embriaguez.

—¿Y qué hace el alma de la fiesta aquí apartada y escondida?

—¿Yo? Creía que el alma de la fiesta es nuestra querida amiga la organizadora —rio un poco dándole un corto trago a su bebida—. Me cansé de los agradecimientos por la victoria y el apretujamiento en general.

—Es comprensible. ¿Y por qué te quedas ahí en vez de ir a tu dormitorio?

Ella se encogió de hombros y miró abajo. —Tampoco me apetecía estar sola, no tengo mucho sueño aún —explicó, aunque sabía que era un tanto contradictorio—. ¿Ya se fue Teddy?

—Sí, dijo que aprovechaba que aún podía vocalizar su contraseña y distinguir el cuadro del hipopótamo con tutú del de la Señora Gorda —respondió.

Ella soltó una sonora carcajada y se pasó la lengua por los labios sintiéndolos algo resecos. —Chealse también se fue, mañana tenía que estudiar mucho me ha dicho, se esfuerza.

—Tienes una buena pupila, responsable —contestó—. Tienes suerte —bromeó al hacer ver que él no.

—¡Ey! —protestó estirándose un poco para golpear su hombro, aunque balanceándose ligeramente por el precario equilibrio—. Yo soy tu mejor pupila, aunque te cause problemas.

—La mejor y la peor —replicó Altais.

—Eso es porque soy la única que tienes —se defendió ella.

—Obviamente, por eso no es correcto calificarte como la mejor, ya que no hay otros con quienes compararte —razonó mientras jugaba a hacer girar la botella de cerveza sin abrir en su mano.

Ella lo meditó un poco y se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que no, pero sí soy una buena pupila, admítelo, y te lo pasas bien conmigo.

—Tienes mucha imaginación a veces —la molestó.

La chica lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, dejó la jarra en el suelo y se giró para acercarse a él inclinándose con las manos apoyadas en el brazo del sillón donde estaba Altais.

—Lo haces, no lo niegues, prometo que guardaré el secreto —replicó.

—Es la cerveza de mantequilla la que habla —se burló, aunque observándola preocupado porque se inclinara demasiado y cayera.

—Te aseguro que no —respondió Leyna, pero uno de sus brazos tembló un poco y se le dobló.

Altais se movió con rápidos reflejos para incorporarla antes de que se dejara los dientes en el brazo del sillón y la incorporó hasta asegurarse de que volvía a estar sentada correctamente, o todo lo posible teniendo en cuenta que tenía los pies sobre el mueble.

—No estás para asegurar nada —dijo de pie y aún un poco inclinado sobre ella.

Ella lo miró desde abajo, inconscientemente llevó una mano al pecho de él y apretó un poco su camisa apoyando la frente ahí.

—Siento los problemas y eso —murmuró respirando hondo.

—Tú no me das problemas… bueno, este se te pasará en cuanto duermas. Voy a buscar a Zaniah o alguien que te ayude a llegar al dormitorio —dijo meditando que tal vez la otra chica no estaría mejor, y fue a retirarse, pero siguió apresado por la mano de ella—. Si me sueltas.

Ella suspiró, lo volvió a mirar y lo soltó. —Puedo subir yo… las cosas no giran, mucho.

—Está bien, ponte de pie y juzgaré eso —contestó.

La rubia asintió de nuevo, se movió despacio y se puso en pie, quedando muy cerca de Altais, se tambaleó ligeramente, pero no tanto como para caer.

—Puedo.

Altais se apartó un paso, los labios de ella quedaban a la altura de sus ojos y además era un poco molesto tener que estar siempre mirando hacia arriba, con un poco de distancia estaba más cómodo.

—No tienes náuseas ni nada, ¿verdad?

Leyna negó con la cabeza. —Mañana me dolerá la cabeza, pero estoy bien —confirmó y sonrió—. Gracias por quedarte un poco —dejó un beso en su mejilla, un poco más cerca de sus labios al calcular mal y se giró para ir hacia las escaleras.

Él se removió un poco por ese beso, sus labios se notaban más calientes como si hubieran deseado convertirse en un imán que llevara los otros a danzar con ellos.

—Buenas noches —contestó, aunque con la distancia y la música no esperaba que lo oyera, la observó subir las escaleras hasta que en un giro la perdió de vista y se fue a su propio dormitorio a tratar de hacer algo de provecho antes de dormir, aunque no tardaría mucho en sucumbir a la tentación de la almohada.

-o-o-o-

Se abrigó bien y salió de la sala común sin hacer mucho ruido. Era temprano, bastante, estaba segura de que ni los elfos estarían preparando el desayuno a esas horas. El Sol ni había empezado a asomar por el horizonte, pero tampoco era como si ella hubiera dormido algo esa noche, no después de todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

Todo había comenzado en la comida, al parecer ella se había convertido en el objetivo del día de la radio cotilla, y cuando entró al Gran Comedor las miradas de todos los alumnos, de todas las Casas, se habían puesto en ella. Había percibido cierto temor en los más pequeños, y repulsión en los mayores. También habían estado los cuchicheos, pero ella había ignorado todo eso, ya se cansarían. No había pensado que la llegada de los aurores coincidiría con esos molestos rumores sobre su afición a las prácticas de magia oscura. Aunque evidentemente ellos no estaban allí por ella, el resto de alumnos había pensado eso, y el miedo que en un principio habían sentido sólo los de segundo y primero se había extendido por todos.

Que la gente que no tenía nada que ver con ella sintiera temor no le molestaba demasiado, pero ese temor siempre llevaba a palabras afiladas, sentimientos de repulsa, y al final del día todo eso había acabado afectándole, más sabiendo que al día siguiente la situación sería igual sino peor. Por esa misma razón no había podido dormir.

Salió al exterior del colegio, pensando sentarse al lado del lago, y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Altais estaba corriendo alrededor del gran lago Negro, con unos pantalones que parecían de algodón y una camiseta de manga corta. Sabía que si estaba haciendo eso a esas horas de la mañana era porque no quería que nadie lo supiera, pero algo le hizo quedarse ahí a observarlo, sentándose en un tronco que había a una distancia suficiente para pasar desapercibida.

Lo vio detenerse, al parecer esa había sido su última vuelta, y estirar los músculos de las piernas tras el esfuerzo. Creyó que iba a sentarse para descansar, pero no fue así, apenas estuvo un minuto quieto sólo mirando la superficie del lago antes de seguir con su tabla matinal de ejercicios. Y finalmente hubo algo que le hizo desear tener unos prismáticos para ver más cerca, o poder acercarse y tocar esas gotas que bajaban por su abdomen duro, pero aún no marcado, hasta el pecho, descubierto por la acción de la gravedad sobre la camiseta que llevaba el chico cuando pasó a hacer el pino para hacer flexiones de brazos, esos brazos que cada vez que se flexionaban tensaban el borde de las mangas de la prenda.

Leyna se encontró sin poder apartar la mirada de él, incluso cuando en su mente se estaba venga a repetir que se estaba comportando como una adolescente hormonada más no logró dejar de mirar esos músculos contraerse con cada flexión. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, en parte por el frío, pero sin duda esas vistas tenían también mucho que ver. No supo cuánto estuvo mirando, pero cuando los ejercicios terminaron ella salió un poco de su ensoñación, al menos lo suficiente para caer en la cuenta de que no debía verla, el menos no mirándolo. Se levantó y entró al colegio apresuradamente, decidiendo que podía esperar ahí cerca, sólo tenía que hacerse la loca, como si no hubiera visto nada.

Altais entró unos minutos después, se había puesto una túnica y apartado el sudor con un hechizo, pero su pelo seguía revuelto y con más color en su pálido rostro por el esfuerzo. La expresión de sorpresa cuando salió de sus pensamientos y se percató de que iba a chocarse con alguien fue genuina y tardó un poco más de lo usual en recomponerse.

—Leyna, ¿qué haces en los pasillos a estas horas?

Ella sonrió un poco y se encogió de hombros. —No podía dormir —contestó—. ¿Y tú?

—Duerma o no, no sirve de mucho, salí a despejarme —respondió—. ¿Qué te quita el sueño? —preguntó, preocupándose con ella, no le gustaba ver esas ojeras bajo sus ojos.

—Es… le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas a los rumores, sé que son una tontería, pero… si siguen creciendo van a fastidiarlo todo —dijo, más bajo lo último, pasándose una mano por el pelo y desviando la mirada un poco.

—Todo aquel que tiene dos dedos de frente sabe que no es cierto, esos chismosos no van a llegar nunca a nada, no van a dañar tu plan, sea el que sea —contestó comprensivo, más que cualquier año antes, habría sido cálido si eso no fuera demasiado extraño en él como para mandarlo a la enfermería con urgencia, sólo por eso no lo fue.

La rubia asintió. —Lo sé, pero con lo de los aurores ha crecido mucho, y tampoco ayuda que tu abuelo esté en Azkaban… —contestó y suspiró largamente—. Sólo quiero que dejen de repudiar a mi familia, quiero devolverle el prestigio que por culpa de ese hombre perdimos… —le contó, eso no se lo había contado a nadie.

—Los aurores estaban aquí porque esa bestia que anda suelta mató a un centauro —informó, Teddy había estado indagando, no sabía cómo siempre conseguía manejar así al Jefe de Aurores—. El dolor siempre engendra miedo y más dolor, esos sentimientos oscuros son los que más perduran, puedes olvidar un momento feliz entre otros muchos, pero no puedes olvidar uno solo de los malos. Son una magia poderosa, por así decirlo —razonó—. Y cuando se teme algo se tiende a querer exterminarlo, no importa que haya algo bueno, o algo útil, si no existe tampoco podrá dañar más, la gente tiende a querer ese seguro de vida —la miró haciendo una pausa dejando que asimilara lo que decía—. Así que sólo sigue así, sé la mejor para que tengan que tragarse su rencor con tus éxitos, que se retuerzan de amargura por saber que eres mejor que ellos —concluyó con una sonrisa maliciosa—. No puedes cambiar su forma de pensar de golpe, sólo demostrar que se equivocan.

Leyna lo miró largamente, asimilando cada una de sus palabras, y también lo que no había dicho, pero podía intuir. Se sintió pequeña al escucharlo, como si él tuviera una gran sabiduría que a ella le faltaba. Se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó a él, abrazándolo un poco.

—Gracias.

—Ya… de nada —contestó un poco tenso, más consciente que nunca de cómo con ese gesto los pechos de ella se apretaban contra él y preguntándose si el esfuerzo previo hacía que fuera más susceptible al calor que la chica transmitía.

Ella se separó un poco y besó su mejilla dulcemente. —No voy a dejar que me hundan, nunca, voy a ser mejor que todos ellos —aseguró con determinación renovada en sus ojos verdes—. Aunque tengo que resignarme a seguir mordiendo el polvo contigo —bromeó un poco.

—Es bueno que lo tengas claro; estoy yo y está el resto —dijo arrogantemente y emprendió el camino hacia las mazmorras.

La chica rio caminando con él, cerca, con sus brazos casi rozándose. —¿De verdad mató a un centauro?

—Sí, al parecer era un macho solitario, no muy lejos de la linde del Bosque Prohibido, pero no han descubierto aún de qué criatura se trata —contestó Altais.

—Espero que los aurores la encuentren pronto, si sale del bosque… —dijo fingiendo un escalofrío.

—Eso esperemos, de momento creo que han convencido al profesor Hagrid de dejar de dar las clases en el bosque. No es algo confirmado, tal vez sea imposible —dijo negando con la cabeza ante tal ilógica testarudez.

—Emery tiene que tener mucho cuidado —meditó frunciendo el ceño un poco, preocupándose por su amigo—. Pasan cosas muy raras este año. Empezando por la estúpida radio y luego lo de los pollos y el centauro… al parecer no va a ser tan tranquilo como tercero.

—Me pregunto si será la excepción que confirme la regla o tendremos suerte y los demás años serán tranquilos —comentó llegando al final del pasillo y comenzando a descender por las escaleras.

—Algo me dice que no vamos a tener muchos tranquilos —respondió, su boca se abrió en un bostezo y se frotó los ojos.

—Se acabó tu insomnio. Aún puedes dormir una hora si luego te apuras para desayunar —informó al verla.

—Quizá deba hacerlo, o me dormiré en Historia de la Magia —murmuró, aunque pensaba que iba a dormirse de todas formas, esa clase era como una nana.

—Es un buen lugar para dormir —contestó con aire de experto, lo era, esa clase le había dado las mejores siestas, no descansaba tan bien en su cama una noche entera como en esa clase.

Leyna rio y dijo la contraseña de la sala común. —Entonces creo que haré las dos cosas, tengo una cara horrible, seguro.

—No tanto —repuso como si no fuera nada importante.

Ella detuvo su camino a las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas, se dio la vuelta y volvió a dejar un beso en la mejilla de Altais, sonriéndole con cariño.

—Gracias, por todo. Nos vemos luego en clase —se despidió y subió apresuradamente para aprovechar ese tiempo de sueño.

Altais alcanzó a pensar que dos besos en sólo unos minutos empezaba a ser preocupante, porque él aún no se había acostumbrado a que se los diera. Agitó la cabeza en la solitaria sala para despejarse más fácilmente y subió las escaleras para darse una ducha, tomar la primera dosis de poción y leer los minutos que restaran antes de poder ir a por el desayuno.

-o-o-o-

—¡Tenemos que ir a Honeydukes! ¡Quiero varitas, varitas! —anunció emocionado Emery mientras salían del colegio para la primera salida a Hogsmeade.

—No lo digas muy alto con ese deseo o creerán que golpeas para otro lado —bromeó Teddy llegando a ellos en ese momento—. Ahora os alcanzo en Zonko, tíos —dijo a los amigos con los que estaba yendo.

El castaño se llevó las manos a la boca. —¡Pero qué pervertido, Teddy! —lo recriminó y tapó las orejas de Chealse—. No espantes a pobres inocentes que no tienen la culpa de tu perversión.

—Deberías darme las gracias por avisarte y proteger tu propia inocencia —replicó con diversión.

—Yo no me voy a asustar, Emery —aseguró la Hufflepuff mirándolo aunque sin soltarse de su agarre, sonriendo divertida.

—Pero, pero… no puedo dejar que te pervierta, Chealse, ¡a mi compañera de clase de criaturas favorita! —exclamó levantando los brazos.

—Necesita regaliz, se le acabó anteayer —aseveró Altais.

—Deberías haberme pedido, mi madre me mandó muchos —le dijo la chica de la casa de los tejones.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta para la próxima vez que surjan sus molestos síntomas de abstinencia —dijo Altais.

—Vivir sin regalices es horrible, no lo comprendéis —se defendió Emery y miró a Teddy—. ¿Sólo viniste a salvar mi inocencia?

—Obviamente —contestó medio riendo por toda la discusión.

—Pues yo quiero plumas de azúcar, se me acabaron también y las clases se hacen mucho más largas —dijo Zaniah—. Como íbamos a venir, me esperé porque mi madre no sabe elegirlas bien.

—Otra que está falta de azúcar —negó con la cabeza Leyna—. Yo necesito plumas de verdad, y… quiero pasar por la tienda de quidditch porque sacaron unos nuevos guantes de piel de dragón, y mirar los libros nuevos.

—Por muchos guantes que te pongas, no vais a ganar el próximo partido —la molestó Teddy.

—Leyna atrapará la snitch antes que vuestro buscador —aseguró Emery orgulloso.

—Sí, ya te dije que este año íbamos a ganaros —concordó la chica sacándole la lengua.

—No importa si la atrapas, os vamos a machacar —aseguró el mayor.

—No vais a tener tiempo ni de decir quidditch —repuso ella.

—Ya lo veréis, prepárate para llorar —la retó Teddy.

La rubia negó con la cabeza. —Lo veremos —afirmó y miró a Altais—. Vas a venir conmigo a la librería, ¿verdad?

—Sí, en cuanto me libre de este —contestó el aludido.

—"Este", me llamó "este". Altais, ¿cómo puedes hablar así con lo que yo te quiero? —Teddy fingió tristeza a la vez que pasaba una mano por los cabellos de tinta, revolviéndoselo.

Altais miró al cielo reuniendo paciencia. —Simple, te adosas como un parásito.

—Si insistes, nunca más te soltaré —dijo apretándolo más.

El más bajo decidió que aquello de pasarle las cosas por ser familia tenía un límite, necesitaba aire, se liberó y devolvió su pelo a su estado original.

—A veces pierdes el norte.

Teddy soltó una carcajada. —Vale, vale, no espachurrarte, hecho. Bueno, mejor me voy a por material a Zonko. Hasta luego —se despidió, al pasar junto Altais volvió a revolverle el pelo con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Puedo ir yo también a la librería con vosotros? —pidió Chealse acercándose a Leyna.

—Claro, ¿verdad, Altais?

—No veo por qué habría de pedir permiso —contestó el chico.

La de pelo castaño sonrió dulcemente. —Porque igual preferíais estar solos —explicó tranquilamente ante la sorpresa del resto.

—No, para nada —contestó Altais, aunque algo descolocado por sus palabras.

Ella asintió. —Igual no lo saben aún —meditó para sí y miró a Zaniah y Emery buscando algo de comprensión en ellos. Su compañero de criaturas estaba igual de perdido que los aludidos.

—¿El qué no saben? ¿Hay algo en la tienda? —indagó Zaniah en voz baja.

Chealse negó con la cabeza y sonrió con condescendencia a todos. —Ninguno sabe… no importa, pronto se sabrá —aseguró.

Llegaron al pueblo y fueron directos a Honeydukes, al instante se separaron para ir cada uno a por su principal objetivo antes de curiosear el resto: Emery a por sus varitas de regaliz, Zaniah a por sus plumas de azúcar… y Altais a por sus ranas de chocolate.

—¿Qué cromo te tocó? —preguntó Leyna al verlo comer una de las ranas de chocolate en el exterior de la tienda, ella había cogido una bolsa con plumas de hierbabuena y unos osos de gominola.

—Harry Potter —contestó con cansancio, a esas alturas le habían salido cientos de esos, por suerte no era de los que guardaban los repetidos.

—Siempre salen esos —concordó y le ofreció un oso de gominola—. ¿Quieres? Son nuevos, van cambiando de sabor de fruta conforme los masticas.

—Tal vez después, ahora tengo el sabor del chocolate —denegó la oferta e inconscientemente se lamió el labio inferior, mientras llenaba una bolsa con caramelos explosivos.

Ella siguió el recorrido de esa lengua antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacían sus ojos sin su permiso, carraspeó y centró su mirada en un punto lejano.

—Chealse se ha ido con unas amigas de Hufflepuff que necesitaban ayuda con algo… no me dijo bien qué —explicó—. Podemos ir cuando quieras.

—Vale, diablillos de pimienta, sapos de menta y estoy listo —contestó Altais, girándose para ir a por lo siguiente de su lista para cubrir sus necesidades de azúcar.

—Te espero aquí —contestó siguiendo con sus osos.

Avisaron a sus amigos de que se marchaban y en la librería el tiempo voló moviéndose entre las estanterías sintiéndose como en casa, comentando libros que uno y otro había leído y recomendándose los mejores. Estimando cuánto iban a gastarse, decidieron que era suficiente o no volverían a comprar dulces en lo que les restaba de año. Pagaron, encogieron los libros y fueron a reunirse con sus amigos a las Tres Escobas.

—¡Por fin os han liberado los libros! Llevamos dos cervezas —les dijo Emery cuando se acercaron a la mesa en la que estaban sus amigos.

—No pienso levitarte hasta Hogwarts —advirtió Altais tomando asiento después de haber pedido las cervezas para ambos en la barra.

—Yo tengo mucha resistencia —aseguró el chico alzando la barbilla orgulloso de sí mismo—. ¿Habéis conseguido que os quedara dinero para las cervezas? Es algo increíble.

Leyna bufó. —No somos unos gastadores compulsivos.

—Yo no estaba preocupada, ya tienen el traje para el Baile de Navidad, que es lo importante —dijo Zaniah.

La rubia rodó los ojos. —Eso no era tan importante, ya tenía vestidos de fiesta.

—Ya lo creo que lo es, así no tenéis excusas para faltar. Ninguno de los dos —concretó con una sonrisa, había conseguido que Emery le hiciera de espía en ese menester; era la mejor.

—Eso no quiere decir que vaya a permanecer más tiempo del necesario para cenar algo —objetó Altais.

—Y un baile, es reglamentario —dijo Zaniah con vehemencia—. ¿Habéis buscado pareja? —preguntó emocionada.

Altais soltó un suspiro, resignado y se giró hacia Leyna. —¿Me acompañarías al baile, Leyna? —pidió formalmente, tendiéndole la mano.

La chica lo miró un tanto sorprendida, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco sin que se diera cuenta.

—Sería un placer… Altais —contestó del mismo modo educado y aceptó la mano ofrecida.

Emery sonrió divertido y se inclinó hacia Zaniah. —Se sonrojó —susurró sólo para la chica.

—Altais es apuesto cuando se lo propone —suspiró—, pero sería mejor si no lo dijera con esa indiferencia —torció un poco el gesto.

Altais hizo un asentimiento, estando sentado era lo más cercano a la reverencia convenida. —Bien, en ese caso, solucionado —dijo soltando la mano y bebió de su jarra.

—Sí… solucionado —concordó la rubia recomponiéndose—. ¿Y tú con quién vas? —le preguntó a su amiga.

—Con Anthony McBlair, el guardián de Ravenclaw —respondió emocionada—. ¿A que es súper guapo?

Leyna asintió sonriendo de lado. —Mucho, creo que es uno de los más guapos del colegio —concordó—. Aunque creí que irías con Emery —agregó mirando al chico.

—No, yo voy con Patty Laurence, de Gryffindor —contestó el chico.

—Se tuvo que resignar a encontrar otra cosa —explicó Zaniah.

—Perdona, pequeña, pero Patty es preciosa, mucho más que cierta Slytherin —aseguró el castaño—. ¿A qué sí, Altais?

—Así sin más referencia no sé quién es, ¿es de quinto? —preguntó el chico.

—No la conoce, porque no es tan preciosa y perfecta como yo —aseguró Zaniah, presumida.

—Es una chica de quinto —confirmó Leyna—. Esa chica que suele venir a la biblioteca y siempre se sienta cerca de la estantería de Herbología —le explicó.

Altais se detuvo a hacer memoria. —Pelirroja, con los ojos café y boca pequeña, siempre masca regaliz cuando Madame Pince no mira —asintió conforme por recordarla.

—¡Ella! ¿A qué es preciosa? —volvió a preguntar Emery aplaudiendo por estropear un poco la teoría de Zaniah.

—Es guapa —concedió—. ¿Pero a ti te gusta ella o saber que sabe a regaliz? —lo picó.

Emery abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de encogerse de hombros. —Que sepa a regaliz es un gran punto a su favor —confirmó.

Leyna rio dando un sorbo a su jarra de cerveza. —Te ha ganado una chica por comer regaliz —picó a su amiga.

—No es como si yo quisiera besarle —arrugó la nariz, Emery era sólo su amigo—. Y eso sólo quiere decir que su gusto por el regaliz gana al de las chicas —dijo con cierto desdén—, tiene una obsesión. Traté de ayudarlo, pero no quiere admitirlo para poder curarse.

—No necesito que nadie me cure —repuso el chico—. ¿Qué vais a hacer en navidad? Ninguno nos quedamos en el colegio, supongo.

Zaniah le dio un beso en la mejilla, para que no se enfadara. —En mi casa hacemos una fiesta de Navidad y creo que este año mi madre consiguió invitaciones para la del Ministerio de Año Nuevo —explicó emocionada.

—Nosotros celebramos la Navidad con los amigos de mi madre, Draco, Theo, Blaise… creo que este año Draco viene con Astoria y Scorpius —comentó Leyna arrugando la nariz ante la mención de la esposa de su tío, aunque sí le hacía ilusión ver a su pequeño primo—. Y en Año Nuevo vamos a casa de mis abuelos paternos, hacen una fiesta pequeña.

—Es una pena que nos coincidan las fiestas familiares, ya me lo dijo Pansy —comentó Zaniah—, pero nos veremos el día después de Navidad —la consoló con una sonrisa brillante.

—En el Callejón Diagon —confirmó ella, esa vez se lo había contado su madre antes—. Tengo un buen regalo para ti —la chinchó un poco.

Zaniah abrió la boca. —Vale, pues yo tampoco te digo tu regalo, es fantástico y precioso y tendrás que esperar nueve días.

Leyna rio, aunque se estuviera muriendo de ganas por saber ella era capaz de ocultarlo perfectamente, al contrario que su amiga.

—Me parece bien —contestó poniéndose en pie—. Voy a ir a la tienda de plumas y pergaminos, ¿venís?

—Sí, y volvemos antes de que anochezca —aceptó Altais mientras pensaba en sus propias vacaciones, no tendrían nada nuevo: la Navidad la pasaban con sus abuelos, después en su cumpleaños su casa era invadida por familia y amigos de sus padres por igual hasta los topes, y en Nochevieja se quedaba con su padre practicando, aprovechando la tranquilidad en comparación con el día anterior y que su madre iba a la fiesta del Ministerio, no comprendía por qué su padre seguía excluyéndose de la sociedad, pero ese día no se quejaba, le venía bien.

En la tienda de plumas estuvieron bastante rato hasta que todos compraron los materiales que necesitaban, o con los que se habían encaprichado. Cuando salieron casi estaba empezando a anochecer así que se dirigieron de vuelta al castillo.

-o-o-o-

—Mierda, digo vómito, ¡puaj! Dime que tienes una rana de chocolate —dijo Teddy a Altais caminando por los pasillos.

—Eso te pasa por comer grageas —dijo buscando en sus bolsillos por una de sus preciadas ranas, la abrió y cuando vio que su primo seguía retorciéndose de asco se apresuró a atraparla en el salto.

—Gracias —dijo cogiendo su mano y así acercando la cabeza de la rana a su boca. Se relamió y suspiró—. Menos mal… Qué haría sin ti —bromeó cogiendo el resto de la rana con la mano y volviendo a pasar un brazo por sus hombros.

—Qué bonito, como una gragea de vómito, ¿verdad, Yuni? —dijo Alya Vasier llegando desde un pasillo lateral.

La Ravenclaw asintió tranquilamente. —Son una pareja muy cariñosa —comentó la chica morena—. No me extraña que sean famosos.

—No sé qué mierdas está contando esa radio o vosotras, pero dejar a Altais en paz de una jodida vez —dijo Teddy, estaba un poco cansado de que se metieran con su familia.

—Cuánto amor. Esto me resuelve si tenía alguna duda sobre quién va abajo —dijo la chica de Slytherin mirando a Altais.

—Esas cosas privadas no hace falta que las sepamos, Ayla —protestó la morena, aunque se vio que no era para nada por la supuesta intimidad de la pareja, sino por el asco que le causaba.

—A saber qué más hacen, ya sabíamos esa afiliación por los primos, pero esto es un nuevo nivel de degeneración —agregó la otra con repulsión.

—Creía que había dejado claro a Higgs lo que pasaría si no respetaba los límites —amenazó Altais.

—¿Qué pasa, víbora, te tragaste tu propio veneno? Pareces desesperada por un poco de atención —dijo Teddy soltando a Altais y sacando la varita.

—El pequeño bastardo y el hijo del lobo, qué miedo —se carcajeó Alya también sacando la varita.

—¡No te atrevas a decir nada contra mis padres! —gritó Teddy.

—Quizá no acepta que su padre era un lobo —meditó Yuni, imitando a su amiga al sacar la varita, vaticinando una lucha.

—¡Teddy, Altais! —Leyna llamó su atención, se estaba acercando a ellos a paso rápido junto con Chealse.

La Hufflepuff no dudó ni un segundo en ponerse delante del Gryffindor, colocando suavemente su mano sobre la que sujetaba la varita de él y dedicándole una suave sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Ellas no merecen la pena —susurró con su voz tranquila.

—No, pero tampoco tengo porqué seguir aguantando su veneno —replicó aún enfadado.

—Ven a jugar, gatito, o te da miedo el tejón —se burló Alya—. No debes tener suficiente con él, ¿verdad?

Chealse las ignoró, pero cuando vio que el chico se cabreaba más puso la otra mano en su mejilla y acarició suavemente.

—Quieren que ataques y te castiguen —le aseguró sin modificar el tono de su voz—. Si las ignoras les harás más daño, ellas sólo quieren hacerse las importantes provocando. ¿Vamos a por un trozo de tarta a las cocinas? Los elfos las hacen deliciosas —le preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

Teddy se dividió, ella tenía razón, pero también estaba harto por ese año y los demás en los que no habían parado de arremeter contra Altais, una y otra vez, no sólo porque fuera con Leyna, sino por sí mismo sin ninguna razón.

—Vámonos —aceptó bajando la varita y girándose de sopetón antes de que cambiara de idea—. Altais, venga —dijo cogiéndolo de la manga, si él estaba furioso a saber cómo estaba su primo a quien nada lo sacaba tanto de sus casillas como que atentaran contra su familia.

—Huir a revolcaros —dijo Alya con desprecio.

—Sois unas personas horribles —aseguró Chealse antes de seguir a los chicos, sin alterarse, no era bueno hacerlo en ese momento.

Leyna miró a las chicas con odio sincero en sus ojos, pero también siguió al resto, aunque sentía que en cualquier momento podría partir su varita en dos de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo. Chealse los guio frente al cuadro del frutero, hizo cosquillas a la pera y las puertas de las cocinas se abrieron. Ella saludó a los elfos amistosamente y guio a sus amigos a una mesa.

—Ahora nos traerán pastel para todos —informó y acarició el pelo de Teddy—. Seguro que tus padres están muy orgullosos de ti —le dijo con sinceridad—. Te ganaste mucho chocolate.

El chico esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, su pelo era castaño pajizo como el de su padre, su verdadero color, aunque no solía llevarlo así.

—Gracias, Chealse —suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo—. ¿Qué demonios le pasa al colegio? ¿Habéis echado regaliz picante en el desayuno? —preguntó a un elfo que se acercaba a dejar una tarta de melaza.

—No, señor, los elfos nunca hacer eso, ser buenos elfos, señor —aseguró el pobre elfo afligido.

—Pues no me lo explico —comentó recuperando un poco su sonrisa traviesa a costa del elfo.

—Es esa radio —contestó Leyna sentada al lado de Altais—. Inventa cosas absurdas. Dijo que vosotros sois pareja… no le hagáis caso —explicó.

—Sí, fueron bastante explícitas —dijo Teddy—. Aun así han perdido toda la vergüenza, quien sean las cobardes que se esconden tras la radio. Hay que destaparlas.

La chica rubia asintió partiendo un trozo de tarta pequeño para ella y otro para su compañero de casa.

—Creo que a estas alturas es bastante improbable que se trate de Higgs y compañía, no sería tan tonto como para esparcir esos rumores y ser el primero en atacarnos con ellos —meditó.

—Su estupidez es discutible —habló por primera vez Altais, que había seguido rumiando su rabia—, pero por eso mismo no puede ser él, no tiene suficiente inventiva, y esta última no pega con él. Nunca se les ha ocurrido atacarte a ti también, eres prácticamente un Potter, no tiene sentido —razonó.

—Ser ahijado de Harry no me da inmunidad…

—Claro que sí, Teddy, él es el héroe, un símbolo de paz y luz, hay gente muy susceptible —lo corrigió.

—Exageras.

Leyna negó con la cabeza. —No exagera —aseguró—. No queremos decir que ser ahijado de Harry te libre de todo, pero mucha gente sacará la cara por ti en algo como esto, es casi estúpido soltar un rumor así sabiéndolo, por eso no puede ser alguien como Higgs, enseguida lo señalarían y él no quiere ser el malo de todo esto —explicó el punto.

—Pues se esfuerza bastante por lo contrario —comentó Teddy medio aceptando la explicación.

—Porque tampoco es una buena persona, como los de esa radio molesta —intervino Chealse—. Unas chicas de mi casa estuvieron hablando sobre quién podía ser, pero no acertaron. Aun así intentaré saber más cosas también.

Todos asintieron aceptando hacer lo mismo.

—Bueno, quítate ese aura tan negra y dame un beso, amor —bromeó Teddy para romper la tensión.

—Payaso —murmuró Altais lanzándole un trozo de tarta antes de pensar que eso no era tan adecuado, que no estaba en una reunión de la Orden.

Teddy devolvió el ataque y ambos sonrieron, siendo una batalla de dos, sin darse por la fuerza de la práctica, hasta que un disparo se desvió hasta dar a Leyna. La Slytherin los miró largos segundos antes de estirarse para coger un trozo de tarta y estamparla en el pelo de Teddy. Con eso se convirtió en una batalla campal de la que no se libraron ni los elfos domésticos.

 **Continuará…**

 **N/A:** Mekare: Tensión sexual: ON. ¡Teddy/Altais ya! Ups, se me escapó la vena slasher.  
Little Owl: Perdonarla, a veces la posee su gemela malvada, seguro que Altais ya la metió en vereda. En cualquier caso, Teddy es amor y lo queremos *.*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc_. _y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

 **Capítulo 3**

Se despertó como siempre para ir a entrenar, pero al incorporarse se tapó la boca y volvió a tumbarse, se sentía empachado, como si acabara de tragar la comida de toda una mesa del comedor. No podía moverse, se sujetó el estómago como si creyera que podría explotarle. Se sentía cansado, como siempre, pero con esa hinchazón sin sentido no podía ni dormir. Cogió un libro, pero al poco lo dejó, no había nada como sentirse mal del estómago para quitar hasta a un lector empedernido las ganas de leer. Los minutos pasaron muy lentamente hasta que se acercó la hora de levantarse e hizo un esfuerzo, prefería entrar el primero al baño a que luego le metieran prisas, tal y como se sentía, no estaba para prisas.

Se duchó despejándose un poco, se vistió y cogió la poción para aliviar el sueño, la tragó y tuvo que ponerse una mano en la boca para no vomitar, el sabor horrible y el hecho de que su estómago no aceptaba ni un trago de agua no era una buena combinación.

Preparó su cartera con los libros de la mañana y con su lentitud Emery lo alcanzó cuando llegaba a la sala común.

—No tienes buena cara hoy —le dijo el chico mirándolo con ojo crítico—. ¿Enfermaste?

—No sé, es como si me hubiera poseído el espíritu de Milena Fauler después del banquete de Navidad para sufrir sus consecuencias —contestó Altais, en referencia a una compañera de Hufflepuff.

—Eso es horrible, tenemos que ir a la enfermería ahora —lo instó preocupado.

—Esperaba que se me pasara, pero será lo mejor —concordó.

—Sí, seguro que Poppy te da una poción y se te va en un periquete, y luego a descansar, ya te pasará Leyna los apuntes —contestó con seguridad sobre todas y cada una de sus palabras.

—Tengo Aritmancia y no voy a saltarme las clases —repuso el chico, como si la mera idea de faltar a clase fuera un disparate.

—Pero esa es más tarde, puedes descansar antes —replicó Emery.

—No me sirve de nada descansar —objetó, deteniéndose en las escaleras móviles para hacer el hechizo en sus pies, sólo le faltaba caerse por un escalón bromista.

El otro desestimó sus palabras con un gesto y a pesar de que él hubiera puesto ese hechizo, subió los escalones al mismo tiempo que él para evitar sorpresas. Llegaron a la enfermería y Taneeh tumbó en la camilla a Altais. En el fondo había un grupo de chicas que parecían histéricas, bastante, como si hubieran presenciado algo horrible.

—Tómate esto, vas a quedarte aquí al menos unas dos horas —le dijo la enfermera sin posibilidad de réplica.

Aun así Altais lo intentó. —¡Dos horas! Tengo clase en una hora, es sólo un simple empacho, usted lo ha dicho.

—¡Estaban muertas! ¿No lo entiende? ¡Muertas! —chilló una chica.

—Tranquilícese y tómese la poción, señorita Pontier —acortó Madame Pomfrey.

—Había sangre y plumas por toda la lechucería —replicó la chica.

—Ya la he escuchado al igual que la directora, y repetirlo no servirá de nada. Beba o tendré que ayudarla a hacerlo —dijo la enfermera, severa.

La chica bebió y se echó a llorar. —Mi pobre Esponjoso.

Emery frunció el ceño al escuchar a las chicas. —¿Qué ha pasado?

—Las señoritas fueron a la lechucería, alguien ha atacado a las aves, algunas no están y hay sangre y plumas por todos lados —explicó la joven enfermera—. Dos horas, señor Black, haberlo pensado antes de comer demasiado —repitió antes de alejarse para ayudar a Poppy.

A Altais se le cayó el alma a los pies al pensar que su lechuza podría estar muerto y trató de incorporarse, pero Emery lo paró.

—Tengo que comprobar que Blane está bien.

—Iré yo, pero tú te quedas aquí cumpliendo con las órdenes de la enfermera —replicó el de pelo castaño.

—No voy a descansar de todas formas, menos ahora —discutió Altais—. Déjame ahora que están distraídas.

Él negó con la cabeza. —Vendré antes de que digas quidditch —le aseguró antes de girarse para salir de ahí e ir a la lechucería, también tendría que avisar al resto de sus amigos de ambos sucesos.

Altais apretó los labios y esperó, pero si Emery no volvía antes de clase allí sería donde se verían.

-o-o-o-

—Altais —Leyna lo llamó y le cerró el libro que tenía en las manos—. Coge la escoba y ven conmigo —ella ya iba con su uniforme de quidditch puesto y su propia escoba en la mano.

El chico frunció el ceño, no le hacía gracia que le cerraran el libro ni que le dieran órdenes.

—Estoy leyendo, Leyna —contestó volviendo a abrirlo y buscando la página en que se había quedado.

—Llevas casi en el mismo capítulo toda la tarde —repuso ella y sonrió un poco—. Necesitas distraerte, demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo. Venga, lo pasaremos bien —le prometió.

—Es un capítulo complejo —se defendió, aunque sí había estado pensando en la radio y en la bestia que andaba suelta y que con lo de las lechuzas temían que hubiera entrado en el castillo—. Y tú lo que quieres es conseguir algún tipo de revancha por el duelo… los duelos.

—¿Estás admitiendo que te ganaría en el quidditch? —preguntó ella sonriendo de lado.

—No, sólo admito que tendrías alguna posibilidad en un juego de buscadores —la corrigió.

Ella rio y negó con la cabeza. —Yo creo que te ganaría con facilidad —lo picó un poco.

—Es una suposición errónea.

—¿Seguro? Deberías demostrármelo —contestó tentándolo a unirse al juego.

Altais se quedó mirándola unos segundos. —Si me dices la verdadera razón de tu insistencia te daré el gusto.

Leyna lo miró largos segundos y suspiró. —Está bien… creo que estos días han pasado muchas cosas, a ti sobre todo y que te vendría bien desconectar, además yo también necesito salir a jugar sin preocupaciones, sin seguir un entrenamiento fijado —confesó encogiéndose de hombros, la verdad era que estaba preocupada por él, mucho.

—Sé lidiar perfectamente con mis problemas —dijo en primer lugar y después se levantó—. Pero dije que lo haría así que no me queda otra. Ahora bajo.

Bajó con el equipamiento de quidditch ciñéndose a su cuerpo y la escoba en la mano y salieron juntos de la sala común rumbo al campo de quidditch, esperando encontrarlo vacío.

—Todo nuestro —sonrió ampliamente Leyna cuando llegaron al campo con la caja en la que guardaban el juego de pelotas.

—¿Por qué no cogiste sólo la snitch? ¿Acaso te atreves con otro juego? —preguntó, él había estado esperando fuera mientras ella iba a por lo que les faltaba.

—A ti te gusta jugar de cazador, podemos variar de juegos —confirmó sonriendo—. Aunque me hagas morder el polvo, ya me acostumbré.

—Ahora el polvo te queda un poco más abajo —bromeó.

—Entonces espero que seas un caballero y me atrapes antes de que me estampe contra el suelo —le siguió la broma sacando la snitch—. ¿Listo?

—Dejaré que se aleje y la pierdas de vista —aceptó, sus reflejos eran cada vez mejores, aunque luego fuera más difícil encontrarla sí podría atraparla al soltarla antes de que se elevara fuera del alcance de sus dedos.

Ella rodó los ojos y soltó la snitch, ambos esperaron a perderla de vista para alzar el vuelo y ponerse a buscar a la pelota dorada.

—¡Al mejor de tres! —gritó Leyna mientras se movía por el campo.

—Como quieras —dijo haciendo un tirabuzón en el vuelo para entretenerse, por eso prefería ser cazador, ya que subía a una escoba quería acción.

Unos minutos después Leyna se lanzó en picado hacia algo que había visto, con una sonrisa de satisfacción y a gran velocidad. Altais en ese momento había estado volando boca abajo y se apresuró a seguirla, pegando su cuerpo pequeño a la escoba para ganar velocidad, aunque con la musculatura creciente no tenía tanta ventaja como antes respecto a Leyna. La rubia estiró el brazo para atrapar la pelota y él tiró del cepillo para retrasarla y sobrepasarla mientras se volvía a estabilizar, logrando atrapar la bola dorada a pocos centímetros del suelo, y volvió a elevarse con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Uno a cero.

—Has hecho trampa —protestó la chica con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Tanto tiempo sin jugar se te olvidó que está prohibido coger del cepillo? —replicó.

—Blagging, sí. ¿Y, quién va a sancionarme? Tendrás que ser más rápida la próxima vez —la retó abriendo la mano para liberar la snitch.

La chica bufó y salió disparada hacia el lugar por el que se había ido la snitch, no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. Esa segunda ronda también fue reñida, esa vez la divisaron casi a la vez y se encontraron a la par casi todo el trayecto, tratando de empujarse mutuamente para desviarse del recorrido que estaban siguiendo, girando bruscamente en algunas ocasiones cuando la snitch iba por un camino diferente al que habían esperado, tan concentrados como estaban en el otro.

Bajaron en picado hasta el suelo y siguieron recto con sus pies casi rozando el suelo. Leyna estiró la mano un segundo antes de volver a sujetar el palo de la escoba, aún no llegaba. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y esperó al siguiente giro de la pelotita para empujar a Altais con un pie, y a la vez darse impulso para atraparla.

—Uno a uno —dijo orgullosa.

—Has hecho trampa —la acusó imitándola en cada gesto.

—¿Acaso me vas a sancionar? —lo imitó también divertida.

—Tal vez —contestó—. Vamos, suéltala, no pospongas lo inevitable, el polvo te espera.

—Esta vez vas a morderlo tú, Black —aseveró ella soltando la snitch por tercera vez.

La pelotita dorada tardaba en aparecer y por matar el tiempo Altais se lanzó a un lado como si la hubiera visto, cuando Leyna lo siguió él se detuvo y le sonrió burlón.

—Crédula como una Hufflepuff de primero —dijo negando con la cabeza.

—Slytherin mentiroso —lo acusó ella volviendo al centro del campo—. Y arrogante.

—Qué susceptible —comentó volando boca abajo a su lado, a base de fuerza de brazos y piernas—. ¿Qué hacéis los buscadores para no aburriros mientras esperáis que aparezca?

—Mirar el juego de los otros, hacer piruetas, pavonearnos también es una buena opción, se te da bien —le dijo sonriendo de lado al verlo así, esos músculos tensándose por el esfuerzo.

—No me pavoneo —objetó en primer lugar, antes de retomar la conversación—. Pero si te distraes demasiado con lo que hacen los demás puedes no darte cuenta de que la snitch te sobrevuela por detrás —añadió realmente interesado en cómo aguantaban eso los buscadores, él lo había intentado las primeras veces, pero se había pasado a cazador sin ninguna pena.

—Parte del arte de ser buscador es poder estar atento a varias cosas al mismo tiempo —explicó ella, haciendo un looping hacia atrás y cuando estuvo de nuevo enderezada giró a la derecha rápidamente hacia un brillo dorado.

Altais la siguió aunque un poco por encima, y se concentró en llegar a alcanzarla. Vio a Leyna estirar el brazo casi tocando la snitch en tanto él estiraba el brazo hacia ella, atrapó la capucha y se inclinó hacia delante y hacia un lado para no impactar contra la chica al tiempo que le calaba la capucha hasta los ojos y continuaba persiguiendo la snitch con esa ventaja. Cuando jugaba a eso con Teddy pasaban más tiempo entretenidos en hacerse esa clase de bromas e inventar otras nuevas que en perseguir realmente la snitch.

Leyna protestó aunque sin detenerse, movió la cabeza y se sacudió la capucha para poder seguirlo mejor. Pegando todo su cuerpo al palo de la escoba evitando la resistencia del viento. Se colocó justo debajo de él, mirándolo mal un segundo. En un giró ascendió y se interpuso en el camino de Altais sonriendo ampliamente. Pero el chico no se detuvo, sólo redujo la velocidad en el último momento para que no fuera un choque real, cogió con una mano el palo de la escoba de Leyna y les hizo dar una giro, volando juntos por unos segundos antes de empujarla sonriendo libremente y alejarse. La snitch se había perdido de nuevo.

La chica sonrió divertida y fue tras él, olvidándose de perseguir y buscar la snitch. Hizo algunos giros en espiral antes de alcanzarlo y lo rodeó, poniéndose de frente a él, cogiendo el extremo de su escoba y obligándolo a volar hacia arriba volviendo a quedar pegados.

—Yo también sé jugar a esto —le dijo casi riendo antes de cambiar la dirección y hacerlos bajar con giros sobre sí mismo.

Altais hizo giros bruscos hasta que se soltó y pasó delante de ella pasándole el cepillo de la escoba por delante de las narices.

—No lo creo, tú querías jugar con normas y tu preciada snitch—objetó.

Leyna se detuvo para recuperarse un poco de los giros antes de volver a seguirlo, alcanzándolo y poniéndose a la par que él.

—No me importa la snitch, así es más divertido —contestó sacándole la lengua.

—Esas palabras son el principio del fin de un buscador —advirtió Altais.

—No voy a dejar de ser buscador, ¿cómo sino íbamos a ganarles a los Gryffindor? —dijo con cierta altanería.

—El último partido estuvo muy ajustado, dos tantos más y habríamos perdido con snitch o sin ella. Eres un poco lenta —la molestó para bajarle los humos.

—Igual lo que necesitamos es un cazador mejor —repuso ella girando sobre sí misma una vez.

—Sin duda, lástima que no dispongáis de ninguno en el equipo —dijo lanzándose hacia adelante y tirando de ella para que diera otro giro antes de seguir su camino.

Ella negó con la cabeza y divisó de nuevo la snitch, lanzándose en ese instante a por ella y consiguiendo atraparla. Cuando la dejaron en la caja decidieron jugar un partido improvisado, sólo con la quaffle, hasta que ambos se sintieron agotados y descendieron, quedando uno al lado del otro, con la respiración acelerada y tumbados sobre el césped.

—Admite… que fue… mucho mejor que… quedarse leyendo —le dijo Leyna girándose para mirarlo, levantando un poco su camiseta para que entrara algo de aire.

—Fue entretenido —concedió quitándose las protecciones y apartando la túnica para quedar sólo con la camiseta, los pantalones y las botas, aunque sólo era principios de marzo tenía calor, ya se preocuparía de abrigarse cuando sintiera frío, y esas prendas se pegaron a su cuerpo como una segunda piel por la transpiración, en tanto sus ojos se detuvieron unos segundos en la piel que descubría Leyna con su método para refrigerarse.

La chica sonrió conforme y sus ojos pasearon por los fuertes brazos y el pecho de Altais, desearía que no fuera marzo para que no tuviera que taparse en un rato. Su lengua humedeció sus labios, sintiéndolos algo resecos por la respiración acelerada.

—Es un descanso, desestresante —comentó—. Desde que empezó este año todos lo necesitamos.

—Sí, ha estado bien, este verano no he jugado, sólo jugué con Teddy un día en las navidades. Volar siempre me ha parecido liberador, al principio jugaba con normas y el resto de la tribu, pero hace unos años comenzamos a jugar así los dos y es mejor, más propio de volar —confesó con una sonrisa cariñosa ante el recuerdo, Teddy era una de las escasas personas que podían conseguir que la formara en sus labios.

Ella se quedó prendada de esa sonrisa que no había visto en él hasta ese momento, haciendo que ella también sonriera. —Mi tío Draco es con el que más juego, él también era buscador y sabe hacerle un hechizo a la snitch para que no desaparezca más de cinco minutos. No he conseguido que me diga cuál es aún, dice que será su herencia —le contó tranquilamente riendo por lo último—. Mi padre también jugaba, pero de golpeador, y no tengo primos ni tampoco tuve muchos amigos de mi edad hasta que vine al colegio, así que él era con quien más me gusta jugar incluso ahora, me enseñó.

—Ahora ya no estás sola en vacaciones, tienes a Zaniah —bromeó.

Leyna soltó una carcajada. —¿Te imaginas a Zaniah haciendo piruetas en el aire para atrapar una snitch o huir de una bludger? Imposible —aseguró aún medio riendo—. Solemos ir de compras y fiestas y también hablar de chicos… esas cosas.

—Ya… sólo lo decía por lo de estar medio sola, se le rompería alguna uña y se acabaría el juego.

La chica sonrió asintiendo ante lo último. —La verdad es que me alegro de que venga en vacaciones, aunque me gustaría más vivir en Londres y poder veros a todos aunque fuera algún día —confesó.

—Yo no estoy en Londres en vacaciones, nada o casi nada, pero Emery se alegraría. Así puedes descansar de morder el polvo —la molestó con esa sonrisa traviesa, provocadora, volviendo a sus labios.

La Slytherin lo miró para protestar, pero sus ojos se volvieron a quedar fijos en esos labios, a esas alturas negar que le gustaba Altais sería una tremenda tontería, ya había empezado a sospecharlo en el baile de Navidad, también cuando compró ese valioso ejemplar de magia ancestral para su cumpleaños. Miró sus ojos y de nuevo los labios de él, segura de que estaban más cerca, pero no se alejó, su cuerpo se movió lentamente y antes de recuperar la cordura lo estaba besando despacio, de un modo inexperto, perdiéndose completamente con ese roce.

Altais la había visto acercarse, pero no se había visto capaz de hacer nada por impedir ese beso inminente, los labios le cosquilleaban con esa mirada verde acariciándolos y sus propios ojos quedaron prendados de los de ella. Aun así se sorprendió cuando al fin llegó ese roce, abrió mucho los ojos mirándola y aspiró con sorpresa, después todo en él se relajó, como cuando pasas días esperando un regalo anunciado y al fin lo obtienes y toda la tensión por la espera desaparece, aunque parecía más intenso, como si el cerebro se le hubiera ablandado o directamente apagado. Comprobó que seguía activo cuando entornó los ojos y movió sus labios experimentalmente bajo los de ella. Le gustó esa sensación placentera que apartó el frío de esa tarde de marzo que había comenzado a sentir, y repitió el movimiento para tener más de ello, al poco levantando una mano a la nuca de Leyna para asegurarse de poder tener tanto como quisiera.

Ella había sentido que su corazón volvía a latir cuando él respondió al beso, y cómo sus latidos se aceleraron con cada roce correspondido. Apoyó una mano sobre el pecho firme de Altais para tener mejor apoyo y no apartarse, al parecer él tampoco quería que lo hiciera a juzgar por esa mano en su nuca. Poco a poco ambos fueron cogiendo más habilidad en eso de los besos, sincronizándose para que sus narices no chocaran de un modo molesto y coger aire sin apenas separarse, consiguiendo así alargarlo mucho más. La chica se sentía como si estuviera montando en escoba y haciendo piruetas. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, aunque se había olvidado de todo eso y su mente sólo tenía ese beso y a Altais presente.

Por alguna maldad del universo se detuvieron, Altais no sabía qué, tal vez fuera esa fuerza de Hogwarts que iba contra él, sus largas pestañas se alzaron y miró a Leyna lamiéndose los labios.

—Me besaste —dijo y al segundo se odió por unas palabras tan "inteligentes".

Leyna sonrió con las mejillas rosadas. —Y tú me respondiste —contestó con otra obviedad.

Altais asintió preguntándose si no podía besarla otra vez, quizás en la siguiente parada razonara mejor.

—Me gusta besarte, aún quiero —dijo sonrojándose inmediatamente después, más del leve sonrojo que le había sacado el calor del beso.

En los labios de ella quiso agrandarse más esa sonrisa al escucharlo. —A mí también me gusta besarte… me gustas, quiero que lo hagas —contestó apartando un segundo la mirada antes de volver a los ojos de él.

Él asintió, no le molestaba en absoluto complacerla en eso, la atrajo y volvió a besarla, repitiendo los movimientos lentos que le habían gustado antes y probando a tirar del labio inferior con los suyos, eso también le gustó y decidió agregarlo al repertorio, sobre todo cuando ella lo copió. El roce, la presión, era sublime, sus dientes arañaron levemente los labios de ella y cada vez quiso conocer más de la boca vecina.

Se separaron de nuevo con la respiración más agitada y los labios algo hinchados, Leyna se mordió el inferior un poco antes de incorporarse para quedar sentada al lado de Altais. Besarlo era demasiado bueno, pero algo dentro de ella estaba creciendo con cada roce y le daba miedo que eso no fuera lo mismo para ambos.

Altais no estaba conforme con la separación, el frío se lo decía, se incorporó en los codos y sus ojos la recorrieron por voluntad propia, aunque se quedaron en esos labios de los que ahora se le privaba. Su mente comenzó a darle vueltas a la idea y aún no analizaba todo lo que sentía, pero cuando llegó a una pequeña conclusión la comunicó.

—Voy a besarte más veces —era un hecho irrefutable y se incorporó para dejar de estar tan abajo— y no quiero que nadie más lo haga.

Leyna lo miró con sorpresa por esas repentinas palabras, aunque acabó frunciendo un poco el ceño, que hubiera parecido una orden la ofendía un poco bastante.

—No puedes simplemente ordenarme que no bese a otros —replicó, el orgullo venciendo al sentimiento cálido que le producía el sentimiento de esas palabras—. Si crees eso yo también puedo prohibirte que beses a otras.

Altais frunció un poco el ceño. —¿Acaso quieres besar a otros?

—No, no quiero, sólo me gustas tú. Pero no puedes simplemente ordenarme al…

—El punto es que estamos de acuerdo, tú no quieres y yo tampoco —la cortó.

Ella abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes apartar un poco la mirada. —Yo tampoco quiero que beses a otras. Pero lo has dicho como si te perteneciera.

—Sólo me gustas tú, no soporto a nadie más de todas formas, así que… —meditó cómo suavizar ese sentimiento posesivo creciente, al menos estaba siendo sincero, creía que eso tenía que valer algo, mucho— quiero que seas más mía que de nadie más. ¿Está eso mal?

La chica no supo qué contestar a esa pregunta ya que ella también quería tenerlo para ella más que cualquier otra persona. Finalmente negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo está —confirmó y lo miró—. ¿Eso quiere decir que quieres que sea tu novia?

Una parte de su mente le dio un golpe a la que había estado funcionado al recordar que esa era la forma en que se hacían esas cosas, se pedía salir y listo, todo más simple, sin malentendidos o bien entendidos que ofendieran a la otra persona.

—Sí, me gustaría salir contigo —dijo de un modo más amable ahora que había recordado las formas.

Leyna asintió, dándose cuenta de que realmente no sabía cómo funcionaba eso de salir con alguien.

—Sin nada de cursilerías —dijo, era lo único que sabía, que a ella no le iba eso de ir besándose delante de todos o decirse palabras empalagosas… demasiado dulce.

—Eso esperaba, por eso me gustas tú, no eres como Zaniah por ejemplo y el resto —dijo Altais, no había un "sólo" en esa frase, le gustaban más cosas y si ella quisiera se podría sentir única con la facilidad con la que excluía al resto de la población femenina.

—No es necesario todas esas cosas que no demuestran nada —concordó y lo miró con una sonrisa un poco ladeada—. Aunque… ¿está mal que quiera que sepan que estás conmigo?

—Sería el primer chisme certero que soltarían este año —bromeó, aproximándose a ella, ya habían hablado suficiente, ¿verdad?

—Mejor que lo sepan por nosotros, eso les daría credibilidad a las chismosas de la radio —contestó acercándose también a él, dejando sus labios muy cerca de los de Altais, rozándose.

Él no se contuvo y la besó, poco a poco haciendo que se inclinara hasta tumbarse y sonrió en el beso, le gustaba esa posición, aunque igualmente sostuvo su nuca, no era necesario para que no escapara. Se besaron hasta que el Sol ocultándose facilitó que el frío traspasara el calor de sus besos y decidieron recoger y buscar un lugar más resguardado que el campo de quidditch.

-o-o-o-

Sentía como si estuviera flotando y a la vez atrapado, no le gustó esto último y se preguntó por qué había dejado de estar sólo flotando. Le costó tomar consciencia de lo que veía, aunque su visión era diferente, faltaban colores y a la vez había muchos más de los que esperaba en ese oscuro pasillo en el que sólo debería haber tonos de negro. Se sorprendió al ver a la señora Norris y se preguntó qué hacía ahí parado, agachado y medio escondido, debería largarse antes de que esa maldita gata fuera a avisar a su amo de algún modo inexplicable, más aún por el hecho de que el celador de Hogwarts era squib. Sin embargo, descubrió que hacía lo contrario, se lanzaba sobre ella con unas zarpas gigantescas por delante. Gritó ante el horror de lo que presenciaba, pero su grito no sonó como si se encontrara en el vacío, sólo podía verse clavar las fauces en el cráneo de la señora Norris, exhalar dejando salir un aliento verde y morado, virulento, sentir que la enfermedad se extendía por su presa en el último segundo de vida y entonces comenzar a devorarlo abriendo el vientre para comenzar con los órganos internos y seguir con el resto; sus fauces tan poderosas que trituraban los huesos como si fueran esos dulces de almendras y azúcar. Se sintió enfermo e impotente, no podía hacer nada, no podía ni dejar de mirar ahora que había despertado de su letargo.

Se observó acabar con la gata, dejando como prueba de sus actos un charco de sangre, una piel y un cráneo vacíos y destrozados. Vagabundeó por los pasillos, deteniéndose en puertas que le daban curiosidad y en el caso de que esa curiosidad fuera muy fuerte y el picaporte fuera una manivela en vez de un pomo era capaz de abrir la puerta sólo levantando la pata de pelaje plateado moteado con manchas negras circulares que encerraban un tono plateado más oscuro como las de un leopardo, pero no lo era, era algo mucho más grande y el color tampoco cuadraba.

Horas después regresó a la sala común por un pasadizo que desconocía, no aparecía en el Mapa del Merodeador, y que le habría venido muy bien las veces que la guardiana de la puerta de Slytherin no le abría la puerta. Esa bestia, fuera lo que fuera, subió las escaleras hacia los dormitorios y pese a su nerviosismo se preocupó por Emery, ¿y si lo dañaba? ¿Y si lo mataba como a la señora Norris? No obstante, pasó de largo las camas, la puerta quedó entreabierta contestando a su pregunta de por qué siempre la encontraba así, aunque antes había culpado a Higgs o a Sylvanus. Se tumbó en su propia cama, apoyó la cabeza en unas zarpas que no estaba seguro desde cuándo no podía ver, y los ojos de esa bestia se cerraron sumiéndole en la oscuridad.

En algún momento todo cambió y se descubrió allí tumbado, él con su cuerpo, capacitado para moverse, aunque en ese momento no quería hacerlo, sólo se encogió en sí mismo y lloró como hacía años que no lo hacía. No tardó mucho en caer rendido, ya estaba cansado y ahora sabía por qué siempre lo estaba.

 **Continuará…**

 **N/A:** Muchas cosas en este capítulo. ¡Love, love, love! Ya vais a ver que estos dos son peculiares, pero igualmente adorables. Y ¡voilá! El misterio se aclara un poco, pero ¿qué es ese bicho? Se aceptan apuestas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc_. _y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

 **Capítulo 4**

Bajó las escaleras a la sala común despacio, sin hacer ruido, arrebujándose un poco en la manta que se había pasado por los hombros. Desde hacía más o menos una semana tenía la sospecha de que Altais no dormía. No era que se le notara en su aspecto y tampoco había aumentado su dosis de poción revitalizante, pero sí había cosas que le hacían pensar eso. De un día para otro el comportamiento de su novio había cambiado, estaba más callado, taciturno, sabía que él nunca había sido de hablar mucho, pero desde que empezaron a salir dos meses atrás siempre que estaban solos hablaban bastante y de cualquier modo él siempre había estado pendiente de las conversaciones que tenían cuando estaban todos juntos comentando algo cuando lo consideraba preciso. Sin embargo, esa semana parecía que su mente estaba en otro lugar, incluso cuando lo besaba lo notaba distante, realmente había algo que debía estar inquietándolo mucho. Esa misma mañana Emery le había confirmado que Altias no parecía usar la cama, al despertar estaba tan impoluta como el día anterior. Leyna estaba muy preocupada por él, había esperado que le contara qué era lo que le ocurría, pero él no lo había hecho y aunque no pensaba obligarlo, al menos había pensado que podía apoyarlo un poco.

Cuando llegó abajo se quedó observándolo sin llamar su atención. Estaba frente a la chimenea que se mantenía encendida, solo en la sala común, y leyendo con el ceño fruncido un grueso libro. En sus ojos pudo ver ese tinte de preocupación que alguna vez en esa semana había apreciado, aunque fueran escasos segundos, también había visto algo de miedo y tristeza, pero siempre duraba tan poco que dudaba si era su imaginación o no.

Compuso una sonrisa en su rostro y se acercó a él haciendo un poco más de ruido para no pillarlo totalmente por sorpresa al acercarse por la espalda. Lo rodeó con los brazos desde atrás y dejó un beso en su mejilla.

—Hola.

Altais se tensó, a pesar de los intentos de la chica estaba tan centrado en encontrar algo útil en ese libro que lo sorprendió igualmente. Maldijo interiormente, no tenía la varita en la mano y de cualquier forma hacer un hechizo glamour requería un poco más de un segundo, al menos aún tenía la poción para no dormir en la túnica y no había pruebas también de ello a la vista de ella.

—Hola. ¿Qué haces despierta?

Ella se encogió de hombros aunque no la viera y sonrió contra su cuello. —Algo me dijo que estabas despierto y tenía ganas de un momento cursi —bromeó.

—Sabía que tenía que hacer un contrato mágico vinculante —bromeó también.

Leyna rio y rodeó el sofá para sentarse a su lado, subiendo los pies y acurrucándose un poco contra él.

—No me podía dormir y decidí bajar un poco —explicó, no era mentira del todo, no podía dormir sabiéndolo ahí—. ¿Y tú? ¿Te atrapó el libro?

—Sí —respondió escuetamente—. ¿Qué te impedía dormir?

—Nada preocupante, creo que comí demasiado pastel en la cena y aún no he hecho la digestión, voy a volverme una gorda —rio relajadamente, poniendo el marcador en el libro de él y cerrándolo suavemente para coger una de las manos de él y jugar con ella distraídamente.

—Sí, es horrible cuando te empachas —comentó y se sintió enfermo al recordar esa vez que había coincidido con el asesinato de las lechuzas. Pero después también se abstrajo, la bestia se había comido los pollos a principio de año, pero no se había sentido empachado entonces, eso no cuadraba. ¿Habría algo más ahí fuera? En cualquier caso eso no cambiaba nada, había matado múltiples lechuzas y a la señora Norris.

Leyna esperó un poco a que él regresara, pero al ver que volvía a abstraerse dejó un beso en los labios de Altais, dulce, corto, suave, apenas un roce.

—Ey, ¿seguro que está todo bien? —preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

Altais fue a decirle que sí de nuevo, pero sabía que esa vez ya no colaría, tenía que contarle algo, algo superficial, una ínfima parte.

—Sólo hay veces que estoy cansado de estar cansado, de dormir para nada —confesó, era la verdad, aunque no su verdadero problema actual, eso no iba a contarlo a nadie, ni siquiera a Teddy a quien siempre había contado más que a nadie.

Ella pensó que debía haber algo más, pero no insistió, en cambio dejó un nuevo beso en sus labios.

—Igual podemos investigar por nuestra cuenta cuál puede ser la razón de tu cansancio, seguro que somos más listos que todos esos medimagos —contestó sonriendo de lado.

—No te preocupes, la poción está bien —trató de disuadirla de una búsqueda infructuosa, ya sabía cuál era la razón, lo que tenía que averiguar era cómo le había pasado aquello y cómo se podía deshacer de esa bestia o al menos cómo controlarla para que no saliera cuando él trataba de dormir.

La chica asintió levemente, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él y empezando a dejar suaves caricias en su pelo.

—¿Está interesante? —preguntó señalando el libro.

—Sí, es un buen libro complementa bien el que me dejaste de animagos —contestó, ya había visto el título, no servía de nada ocultarlo, y sintió que esas caricias lo calmaban, aunque no quería relajarse, no debía dormir y permitir que la bestia volviera a pasear a sus anchas por el castillo.

—Entonces debe ser muy interesante —concordó pasando la mano por la tapa del libro, pero sin abrirlo—. En la siguiente salida al pueblo tenemos que volver a perdernos por la librería.

—Eso estaría bien —aceptó, la miró y llevó su mano a su mejilla, usualmente era un toque fugaz en su camino a la nuca, pero esa vez la acarició con el pulgar y cambiando el ángulo sus labios.

Ella giró la cabeza hacia ese toque y recibió gustosa sus labios, se besaron despacio, sin ninguna prisa. Sus dedos se metieron entre el pelo de su nuca, jugando con él, acariciándolo. Altais la rodeó con el otro brazo por la cintura, sin apretarla, la estaba besando más dulcemente que nunca antes, se sentía vulnerable y no debería estar haciendo eso, siendo tan evidente que estaba un poco roto, pero la verdad era que él también a veces necesitaba eso, mimos. Leyna se giró un poco sobre sí misma, la otra mano la subió hasta la mejilla de él, acariciándola y bajando a su cuello. Se sentía tan cálido ese beso, pensó que podía quedarse así por horas, sólo sintiéndolo a él.

Altais se detuvo, no podía seguir así, tenía que recomponerse. La soltó despacio y volvió a mirar al frente, más bien al libro.

—Deberías dormir.

Ella se sintió abandonada cuando él se separó, una sensación estúpida a la que no le prestó atención. Besó un par de veces su mejilla y se escurrió un poco para quedar más tumbada.

—En un poquito, pero sigue leyendo, no te molesto más —prometió sonriéndole.

Las palabras estuvieron en la punta de su lengua para contradecirla, hacerle saber que no molestaba, pero al final soltó un suave suspiro para que no fuera muy perceptible y abrió el libro para seguir leyendo. Sólo tenía que dar con una solución, se había prometido que lo haría, que no cedería otra vez a los nervios, el horror, la angustia y desesperanza como esa primera noche, se había roto del todo esa vez y nunca más. Se recordó que no estaba solo, que Leyna podía abrir los ojos en cualquier momento y ver todo eso en su rostro, ya era bastante malo que lo hubiera visto como estaba realmente, sus ojeras, la rojez de sus ojos… y se recompuso.

La siguiente vez que prestó atención a la chica se quedó mirándola, al final no había sido un poquito, se había quedado dormida. Cogió su varita e hizo que la manta la cubriera bien para que no se enfriara y continuó leyendo.

-o-o-o-

Salió de la biblioteca ignorando los cuchicheos y las palabras mal afortunadas dirigidas hacia su persona, siempre con la cabeza bien alta y una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios. Sabía que esa altanería era lo que más les jodía a ellas, que las ignorara, que no entrara en su juego ni para confirmar ni para desmentir lo que esa estúpida radio estaba diciendo de ella y su relación con Altais. Sabía que todas las chicas, sobre todo las de su curso y las de años inferiores, esperaban hacerla sentir como un cordero rodeado por un millar de lobos, sin embargo, ese cordero no era tal, ella era una serpiente y por lo tanto no dejaría que se la comieran tan fácilmente.

Desde que ese rumor sobre la infidelidad que había cometido con Emery había salido a la luz, las chicas habían empezado a fijarse de nuevo en Altais y, al parecer, habían descubierto aquello de lo que ella había sido consciente mucho antes que ellas, por eso ahora querían hacer que se hundiera, para que él volviera a estar libre para ellas. Leyna no pensaba dejarles, él era suyo, y si para conservarlo tenía que poner permanentemente una máscara y hacer ver que todas esas palabras acusadoras no la afectaban lo haría.

La única que realmente sabía cómo lo estaba pasando era Chealse, esa pequeña Hufflepuff era tan condenadamente suspicaz, muchas veces se preguntaba por qué no había acabado en la Casa de Salazar, pero luego se recordaba que tenía un corazón demasiado dulce, nada de orgullo o ganas de conseguir poder en su vida, sin duda la Casa de los tejones era la perfecta para ella. Aun así ella se alegraba de haberse hecho su amiga, Zaniah era una gran chica, divertida y cariñosa, pero había momentos en los que exageraba las cosas o se exaltaba con facilidad, momentos en los que no necesitaba escuchar sino ser escuchada, o simplemente en los que necesitaba estar con alguien en silencio, para esos momentos estaba Chealse.

Pasó de largo frente a la puerta del gran comedor, ya iría luego a comer algo rápido, o en su defecto cogería algo en las cocinas, el truco de la pera era una de las cosas que más le agradecía a la Hufflepuff, y se dirigió a los jardines del colegio. Ya había pasado Pascua, lo que quería decir que el frío había desaparecido, al menos todo lo que podía desaparecer en el norte de Escocia. Además ese día no parecía amenazar con lluvia, por lo que había pensado que sería una buena idea tomar algo de aire fresco mientras repasaba su tarea de Encantamientos y Pociones, quería aprovechar las últimas horas de Sol.

Giró en uno de los pasillos para ir por un camino más directo, pero algo la detuvo. Una chica de quinto, al parecer una Gryffindor, la apuntaba con la varita, parecía muy dispuesta a lanzarle un hechizo, pero Leyna no se amedrentó, la miró con ese aire de superioridad que había aprendido de su madre, copió la perfecta sonrisa ladeada de su tío y se irguió todo lo alta que era, no mostró miedo ni cuando se percató de que otras dos chicas que estaban un poco más alejadas también iban con la "valiente" Gryffindor.

—¿Necesitas algo, quien seas? —preguntó con desdén y aburrimiento.

—Que pagues por todo lo que le has hecho y seguro que sigues haciendo, a saber con cuántos, no lo mereces —contestó en claro tono acusatorio.

—Creo que no te conozco —comentó tranquilamente, ignorando las acusaciones.

La chica se rio y miró al grupito a su espalda que le siguió la gracia.

—Vas a conocerme, cuando te ponga en tu sitio y dejes a Altais. Es demasiado bueno para ti.

Leyna arqueó una ceja. —Altais… ¿te crees tan importante como para llamarlo por su nombre? Tan patética, seguro que ni te has atrevido a acercarte a él para hablarle —respondió mirándose las uñas de una mano, la otra estaba rozando su varita—. Siento informaros, pero no voy a dejarlo —agregó volviendo a mirarlas.

—Tú no eres más que una víbora y una furcia, a saber qué haces para que te siga aguantando. Pero vamos a abrirle los ojos —dijo antes de lanzar un hechizo que cortó el uniforme de arriba a abajo dejándola casi en cueros.

La rubia dejó que vieran por un solo segundo la rabia en sus ojos, caminó hacia la chica con paso tranquilo y puso la varita en su cuello con un rápido movimiento.

—No creo que a Altais le moleste precisamente verme así —siseó y sonrió casi maquiavélicamente—. Pero creo que a ti nadie querría tocarte con el cuerpo lleno de forúnculos, ¿verdad? No vuelvas a hacerme perder el tiempo, ninguna de vosotras —dijo con un tono mortalmente serio, sin lanzar ningún hechizo, tampoco era tan estúpida, si lo hacía todas atacarían y eso sería peor que un uniforme roto.

Se separó de la Gryffindor que respiraba entrecortadamente, valentía, ja, esas tipas eran incluso más cobardes que un gato rodeado de agua. Alzó de nuevo la cabeza mirándolas del mismo modo arrogante y siguió su camino al exterior del colegio, sin molestarse en arreglar su uniforme aún, no les daría el gusto.

Fuera decidió que el mejor sitio era ese sauce al lado del lago, estaba alejado y era un lugar escondido, nadie la molestaría. Se sentó en un hueco de las raíces, conjuró un _Reparo_ y arregló el uniforme, dejando caer entonces su máscara y mostrando la impotencia que sentía, la rabia, la desazón por esos rumores, no quería perderlo y sentía que en cualquier momento podría pasar si eso seguía.

-o-o-o-

Caminó por los pasillos, como siempre repasando sus pequeños avances de las cortas vacaciones de Pascua y la nueva información que iba obteniendo cada día. Durante ese breve tiempo había estado practicando los pasos para convertirse en animago y se había sorprendido por la facilidad que tenía. Su deducción hasta ahora era que su magia estaba acostumbrada a la dualidad, a transformarse, y por eso siempre había tenido cierta facilidad para las Transformaciones, que si lo meditaba se daba cuenta de que había llegado a ser un don desde el segundo año. No obstante, no había logrado completar el proceso de animago propiamente, no alcanzaba a ver su animal interior, cuando lo intentaba esa bestia se interponía y si seguía enfocándose tomaba forma.

Ese había sido todo su progreso, podía transformarse a voluntad, pero teniendo en cuenta que seguía sin descansar la bestia seguía saliendo a pasear por la noche en esas veces que las pociones no podían hacer tantos milagros y colapsaba. Se había preocupado mucho, pero al parecer no atacaba a compañeros ni a sus padres, en casi tres años no lo había hecho, así que tal vez no lo haría ahora, mentalizarse de eso lo tranquilizaba un poco, aunque tampoco quería que fuera por los pasillos matando más familiares. El comportamiento le había causado curiosidad, no podía controlarlo _aún_ , pero podía tratar de averiguar qué era. Una tarde se había encerrado en el sótano de su casa, había cubierto las paredes de espejos y se había transformado. Identificó fácilmente lo que era, era un nundu, un animal mágico similar a un leopardo, pero de gran tamaño, actualmente medía algo más de dos metros hasta la cruz, era más del doble que un leopardo, y su aliento causaba las enfermedades más virulentas, capaz de acabar con poblaciones enteras y hacía falta cien magos para doblegarlo, diez veces más que los necesarios para hacerlo con un dragón. Era el animal más peligroso del mundo, pero había algo más, una ventaja más para esa bestia letal. Su pelaje era plateado y sus ojos eran negros, y lo más preocupante era que podía hacerse invisible. Por muy inverosímil que le hubiera parecido en un principio, tuvo que admitir que sólo podía ser un híbrido y esas características coincidían con las de un demiguise. Los demiguise eran animales pacíficos, similares a un mono con grandes ojos negros y pelaje largo y plateado con la capacidad para hacerse invisible, por lo que se utilizaba para hacer capas de invisibilidad.

Sabía lo que era, pero la extraña mezcla le hacía pensar que sólo podía ser producto de la magia oscura, ¿sería por eso por lo que Hogwarts lo atacaba? ¿Podía notar esa magia en él? Sin duda el interrogante más grande era cómo había llegado a esa situación, quién, cuándo y por qué le había lanzado esa maldición, fuera la que fuera. En lo que quedaba de curso seguiría investigando, aunque no creía que fuera a encontrar nada en la biblioteca, tenía más esperanza de dar con algo que lo ayudara a controlar al nundu híbrido. Esa iba a ser su prioridad para las vacaciones, si podía controlarlo podría entrar en la Sección Prohibida sin que nadie lo viera, eso abriría nuevas vías de investigación, más esperanza de dar con las respuestas a sus preguntas. Sólo le fastidiaba tener que posponer sus planes para seguir con el Kung Fu, pero era necesario.

Llegó al exterior del castillo, el aire fresco le haría bien para despejarse y se sorprendió cuando divisó a Leyna sentada junto al árbol solitario frente al lago. Eso le recordó que también tenía algo que hacer con ella, retribuir su preocupación y cuidado a finales del trimestre anterior cuando él había descubierto lo que estaba mal con él. Leyna podía engañar a otros haciendo que no le importaba, pero su máscara no era tan buena como la propia y podía ver a través cuando se la ponía, ella no tenía tanta práctica como él.

—¿Cómo llevas Encantamientos? —preguntó al ver el libro y sentándose a su lado.

Ella se sobresaltó al escucharlo, no había esperado ver a nadie ahí por eso tardó en poner una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Lo estaba revisando, por si me había dejado algo en el trabajo, pero está de extraordinario como siempre —contestó orgullosa.

—Por supuesto —contestó con media sonrisa—. Aunque pensé que ya lo acabaste ayer, ¿por qué no iba a estar bien? —preguntó llevando una mano a su nuca, tentándola, distrayéndola con lo que vendría.

Leyna se humedeció un poco el labio inferior ante esa acción. —Pensé que podía haberme distraído —confesó.

—No recuerdo haber hecho esto mientras trabajabas —dijo como si él fuera la única razón por la que pudiera hacerlo, lo único que podía invadir su mente, antes de besarla despacio y detenerse con una sonrisa presuntuosa en los labios.

—Aunque sé que piensas que eres lo único que puede nublar mi mente, hay otras cosas que pueden distraerme —repuso cuando él se separó, aunque en su mirada se veían las ganas de más de esos besos.

—Deberíamos hacer algo para solucionar ese grave fallo —dijo con decisión y volvió a besarla, un beso demasiado breve—. ¿Qué es? —preguntó haciendo un intrépido avance y lamiendo el labio inferior de ella lentamente, le gustó el jadeo que causó y tiró del labio con los dientes suavemente antes de separarse más que antes y mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

Leyna abrió los propios unos segundos después, aunque cuando lo hizo maldijo interiormente, esos ojos parecían poder leerla con tanta facilidad que no le daba posibilidad de evadir la pregunta.

—Es una tontería, no debería afectarme —contestó bajando un poco la mirada.

—Entonces con más razón, cuéntamela para que deje de ocupar mi espacio —repuso tocando su barbilla instándola a volver a alzar la mirada, no le alzó la cabeza o miraría al cielo en vez de a él.

Los ojos verdes volvieron a mirar los de él mostrando lo que sentía claramente. —Es por los rumores de la radio, tengo miedo de que al final hagan daño a esto de alguna manera —confesó—. Sé que no debería preocuparme porque sabes que es mentira y eso, pero es una molestia más para ti.

—Pero no es sólo lo que digan, te están atacando —afirmó moviendo la mano para juguetear con unos hilos en el uniforme, el _Reparo_ debía haber sido hecho de modo apresurado, con el ánimo alterado, y en algunos puntos parecía más un remendado muggle—. Cuando decidí salir contigo te convertiste en asunto mío completamente, mucho más que antes. Molestia o no me preocuparé si algo te daña.

Leyna miró el uniforme que claramente había sido roto. —Unas chicas de Gryffindor me interrumpieron cuando venía para aquí. Dijeron lo de siempre, que no te merecía y esas chorradas —le contó por encima—. Creo que no volverán a molestarme, les amenacé con forúnculos.

—Les asustó tener que hacer una poción de primero, es comprensible —se burló un poco.

Ella rio y asintió. —Valientes Gryffindor, ya ves —contestó y suspiró—. Me pasó un par de veces más, aunque lo del uniforme es nuevo…

—Mucho más útil —bromeó con una de esas sonrisas pícaras más propias de cuando volaba, al menos hasta entonces.

La chica se sonrojó y lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro. —Qué pervertido —lo acusó frunciendo los labios.

—Y aun así sigues esperando que me calle y te bese otra vez —la molestó y puso un dedo en los labios de Leyna cuando fue a replicar—. No he acabado. Espero que de verdad no te creas una sola palabra de lo que te digan, pero de todas formas te lo voy a decir otra vez. No podría ser otra. No soporto a la gente, nunca lo he hecho y sólo hago el esfuerzo porque es importante en esta sociedad. Pero tú eres la persona con quien es más sencillo fuera de mi familia —explicó con sinceridad—. Así que da igual las tonterías que digan de merecer, y si te siguen afectando me uniré a la marea de estupidez, haré de caballero y las invitaré a jugar con el calamar gigante.

Sus últimas palabras la hicieron reír al imaginárselo con una armadura y una espada echando a esas Gryffindor al lago. La calidez que le provocaron el resto de esas palabras calmaron por completo su miedo, su inseguridad; ella era la única para él y daba igual lo que esos chismosos de la radio dijeran, lo que esas estúpidas se creyeran. Asintió haciéndole saber que lo había entendido, que lo creía, y sonrió pícara.

—Entonces dices que ya acabaste de hablar, ¿no?

—Podría hablar más, por ejemplo, la importancia de las combinaciones de los números de dos dígitos —la molestó.

Leyna lo miró arqueando una ceja, llevó una mano a la mejilla de él y se inclinó para ser ella la que lo besara.

—Esto es más interesante —dijo sobre sus labios.

Altais esbozó una sonrisa ladina y llevó una mano a su nuca para besarla con ímpetu, ya estaba todo aclarado, los besos lentos eran para otro momento, ahora quería probar si podía hacerla jadear de nuevo. Tiró del labio inferior de ella con los dientes y pasó a lamer la zona dañada con la punta de la lengua. Un gemido reverberó en la garganta de Leyna que lo rodeó con los brazos por el cuello y lo instó a tumbarse con ella, sobre ella. Él volvió a tirar de su labio y lamió más despacio sus labios, sacándole finalmente un jadeo, haciéndole abrir más los labios. Ante esa acción Altais dudó un segundo, pero finalmente se decidió a seguir explorando las virtudes de usar la lengua. Se aventuró a lamer el interior del labio y cuando su lengua rozó la de ella fue él quien soltó un jadeo, lo que sólo lo animó a conseguir más de eso.

El juego de sus lenguas fue sintiéndose cada vez más natural, se acariciaban, se tentaban, exploraban la boca del otro. El calor de ese beso era mucho mayor que el que habían sentido en los otros. Los dedos de ella se metieron entre el pelo de la nuca de Altais, tirando un poco de él y ejerciendo cierta presión para que no se separara, no quería perder la intensidad de ese beso.

Se detuvieron, no era el lugar para lo que estaban sintiendo, mucho más intenso y placentero que cualquier otro beso. Altais quería experimentar más cosas, todas esas ideas que su calenturienta mente adolescente se ocupaba de proporcionarle sin permiso.

—Te ves muy bien justo así —dijo en un tono bajo.

Leyna le devolvió la mirada con los ojos brillando de deseo. —¿Así como? —preguntó, ya había estado bajo él mientras la besaba, tenía curiosidad sobre qué era diferente.

Altais se tomó unos segundos para contestar, porque podía estar madurando más rápido que la media en ciertos aspectos, podía razonar cada situación y así apartar reacciones que lo asaltaban por la edad y la inexperiencia para hacer lo que quería en cada momento tal y como lo visualizaba en su mente, en vez de tartamudear y esas cosas que había visto en sus patéticos compañeros cuando hacían el intento, pero aun así era un chico de catorce años que estaba dando sus primeros besos y que usualmente tenía la mente más ocupada con estudios que con sexo a diferencia de lo que era más normal en chicos de su edad.

—Pues… bajo mí y con tus ojos diciendo que me deseas más de lo que quizás crees.

Ella sonrió, sonrojándose un poco más de lo que ya estaba por el beso. —Me gusta estar debajo de ti —confirmó—. Y odio saber que aquí nos pueden ver y no debemos seguir —confesó, no estaba segura de qué era exactamente lo que quería seguir haciendo con él, pero sabía que quería más que simples besos, el resto de su cuerpo también vibraba por algo de atención.

—Seguir… —pareció meditar la palabra—. ¿Cómo quieres seguir, Leyna?

La chica abrió mucho los ojos ante la inesperada pregunta, abrió la boca para contestar pero no encontró nada coherente que decirle. Podría decirle que quería todo de él y no sería mentira, pero sabía todo lo que implicaban esas palabras y aún no estaba lista para llegar a tanto, así que… ¿qué quería decir con seguir? Se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró largamente antes de decidirse a contestar.

—Me gustaría… poder tocarte más que sólo rodearte con los brazos. Y también que tú lo hagas.

—Estoy de acuerdo —contestó recorriéndola descaradamente con la mirada—. Una pena que tengamos Astronomía —informó separándose y sentándose, aunque no era ni por asomo lo que le apetecía en ese momento.

Ella se quedó unos segundos más tumbada antes de incorporarse y peinarse el pelo rubio con los dedos.

—Estoy odiando la Astronomía —murmuró antes de ponerse en pie—. ¿Vamos a comer algo?

—Sí, vamos a cenar —se levantó y se sacudió los trocitos de hierba con un giro de la varita.

Leyna cogió sus libros, hizo lo mismo y se dirigieron juntos al interior del castillo.

 **Continuará…**

 **N/A:** ¿Habéis acertado con lo que era el bicho? ¿No? Bueno, queda otro interrogante, ¿cómo ha quedado maldito? Se aceptan nuevas apuestas.

¿Y veis como son adorables? Lo dijimos, raros, pero adorables.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc_. _y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

 **Capítulo 5**

—¡Acabé! Por fin, maldito ensayo sobre pociones antídoto, pensé que no acabaría nunca y eso que es para mañana, ¡mañana! Casi muero —dijo Emery alzando los brazos y dejando el largo pergamino en la mesa que había frente a los sillones de la sala común.

—No era para tanto, lo que pasa es que ayer pasaste la tarde jugando snaps explosivos —objetó Altais levantando un momento la cabeza de su libro.

—Ninguno de los dos lleva las tareas al día y luego pasa lo que pasa —agregó Leyna mirando también a Zaniah que seguía con su ensayo.

—Los profesores son unos tiranos, no comprenden que tenemos vidas, ¡derecho a vivir y divertirnos! —protestó Zaniah.

—También tenemos obligaciones como estudiantes, se puede tener un equilibrio —repuso la rubia divertida.

—No es cierto, yo trato de llevar un equilibro, está el tiempo de dormir y comidas y el resto lo divido en dos y no da para hacer trabajos, las clases me consumen la mitad de la vida, ¿qué sentido tiene vivir así? —dramatizó.

La rubia rodó los ojos. —A mí me da tiempo de sobra para divertirme —aseguró.

—Acepto como diversión meterle la lengua a él —señaló a Altais con su pluma de azúcar—, pero leer más para las asignaturas no.

Leyna la miró mal. —A mí me gusta leer, no sólo leo para las clases —protestó—. Y también entreno.

—Da igual, no divides el tiempo al cincuenta por ciento que es lo que estoy diciendo —replicó y volvió a mirar su ensayo mientras mordisqueaba la pluma de azúcar.

Ella volvió a rodar los ojos y miró la hora.

—¿Nos vamos? —le dijo a Altais, ese día habían decidido hacer una clase de duelo.

—Sí —aceptó levantándose y dejando el libro apartado para más tarde con un hechizo para que no lo cogieran, había gente bromista que escondía libros para que Madame Pince quisiera decorar la biblioteca con tus entrañas, lo mismo podía pasar allí.

—Son las seis, y no te has divertido en todo el día, es imposible que por mucho que incluso os saltéis la cena eso sea el cincuenta por cierto —hizo ver tu punto Zaniah.

—Vamos a practicar los duelos —contestó la chica también poniéndose en pie.

—¿Qué clase de duelo? —preguntó pícaro Emery alzando varias veces las cejas.

—El de siempre —replicó Altais y echó a andar hacia la puerta.

—Claro, claro... cuidado no se os enreden las lenguas —rio el chico desde el sillón antes de que ellos salieran.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza y recorrieron los pasillos hasta meterse en un aula en desuso tras asegurarse de que nadie los veía. Altais atrancó la puerta y se quitó la túnica y el jersey para estar más cómodo para el duelo.

Leyna realizó un Froteggo para dejar su propia túnica, deshizo el nudo de su corbata y se quitó el jersey.

—¿Listo para morder el polvo? —preguntó sonriendo de lado.

—No, creo que esa pregunta debes hacértela a ti misma —replicó.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Esta vez vas a ser tú quien lo haga, tengo trucos bajo la manga —contestó pasándose la lengua por los labios.

—Me parece que no hablas precisamente de los de la manga. No te van a servir —advirtió.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó caminando hacia él, desabrochando un botón de su camisa y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Altais sonrió de lado y pasó su varita por la piel descubierta así como sus ojos. —Mucho.

La chica se estremeció con ese toque, puso una mano en su pecho, la que no tenía la varita, y acercó sus labios a los de él.

—Igual deberíamos hacerle caso a Zaniah por una vez.

—Tal vez —aceptó bajando la varita siguiendo el camino de los botones de la camisa de Leyna hasta el ombligo—. Eres tú la que pierde una práctica —añadió y la imitó aflojándose la corbata despacio para finalmente deshacer el nudo y después desabrochar el primer botón y el siguiente, muy despacio.

Ella se relamió ante la visión y lo miró a los ojos con el deseo ya en ellos, quería besarlo. —Convenceré al profesor para que me dé una extra —dijo, acercó más su rostro al de él pero en el último segundo, antes de que sus labios se tocara, se desvió sorpresivamente y empezó a dejar besos en su cuello.

Altais soltó un jadeo sin haberlo esperado, decidió que le gustaba, mucho, y ladeó la cabeza para dejar que siguiera haciéndolo más fácilmente. Llevó su mano a la base del cuello de ella, a esa parte descubierta para acariciar desde ahí hasta la nuca. Guardó la varita y puso su otra mano en la cintura de ella.

Leyna tomó confianza con ese jadeo y el espacio ofrecido para sus labios, sonrió contra su cuello y se aventuró a subir hasta la unión de éste con la mandíbula y lamer el lóbulo de su oreja, tirar un poco y volver a bajar, raspando suavemente con los dientes allí donde encontró el pulso de él. Sus manos se habían colocado sobre su pecho, aferrándose a la camisa, caminó hacia atrás hasta dónde estaba la mesa del profesor y empezó a tumbarse ahí lentamente.

El chico sonrió y la observó cuando estuvo tumbada antes de ser él quien probara su cuello, jugando con el lóbulo de la oreja, besando y mordisqueando en su descenso y siguió tan abajo como ella se había abierto la camisa. Subió por el lado contrario y al fin atrapó sus labios con los propios, sacándole un jadeo en el beso.

Ella correspondió con intensidad, permitiéndole el paso de su lengua cuando él tiró de su labio inferior. Sus manos subieron a los anchos hombros, los dedos jugaron con el pelo de su nuca y las volvió a bajar pasando a acariciar el fuerte pecho. Sintió y lamentó la pérdida del contacto directo con la piel de él cuando tuvo que acariciarlo sobre la camisa, podía sentirlo menos así, pero no por eso detuvo su avance, su investigación del cuerpo de Altais.

Una mano de él bajó de la cintura a una pierna, recorriendo la falda hasta la rodilla y tanteó el dobladillo, pero finalmente lo dejó y apoyó ese brazo en la mesa, a un lado de la cabeza de Leyna para estar más cerca. La otra mano descendió por el costado y al llegar a la cintura se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de que la prenda estaba levemente subida, permitiendo que sus dedos tocasen su piel y se aventuraran un poco en busca de más. Ese toque hizo que ella se estremeciera y jadeara de nuevo en el beso. Se alejó un poco tirando del labio inferior y lo miró con los ojos oscurecidos. Sus dedos se habían detenido en el tercer botón, ese que estaba sin desabrochar y jugaban nerviosamente con él.

—¿Puedo?

Altais se lo pensó, no porque le importara quitarse la camisa, no tenía ningún problema con eso, sino por poner como condición hacer lo mismo, lo deseaba, pero decidió por esa vez portarse bien y dejar que fuera a su ritmo, tal vez no era el mismo, las chicas tenían sus complicaciones incomprensibles, y que fuera ella quien se ofreciera.

—Todos los que quieras.

Leyna sonrió y con movimientos lentos, pero firmes desabrochó ese tercer botón, y después el cuarto, y poco a poco fue desabrochando todos los de la camisa de Altais hasta que su torso quedó al descubierto para ella y pudo mirarlo largamente, con deseo evidente. Con sus manos en las caderas de él fue subiendo poco a poco, volvió a descender por el frente y pasó a recorrer cada centímetro con sus dedos al tiempo que su boca retomaba las acciones al cuello de él. La acción combinada de un mordisco cerca de su pulso y las manos pasando sobre sus pectorales le sacaron a Altais un jadeo más parecido a un gemido y se mordió el labio inferior, como acto reflejo la mano en la cadera de ella la apretó por esa sensación tan placentera, que lo recorrió hasta acabar en el sur.

Leyna volvió a besarlo en los labios mientras sus manos seguían con sus caricias, bajó de nuevo a su cuello y recorrió los hombros haciendo que la camisa quedara un poco bajada. Cuando regresó a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja pensó que tal vez también quisiera tocarla sin ropa. Ese pensamiento la hizo detenerse por completo y mirarlo.

—¿Quieres… también?

Altais sonrió de lado, la paciencia había tenido sus frutos.

—Sí, lo deseo —contestó.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, cogió con una mano la que él tenía en su cadera y la movió haciéndola pasar entre sus pechos hasta el segundo botón de su camisa.

—Todos los que quieras —repitió las palabras de él.

Él lo hizo despacio, quería observar el momento en que esa nívea piel iba apareciendo, pero también las reacciones de ella cuando con cada botón la rozaba en su camino. Apartó los lados de la camisa y la observó sin prisa, recreándose con la vista de sus pechos contenidos por el sujetador. Llevó esa mano aventurera a su cuello y acarició sus hombros, descendiendo para dibujar el contorno del sostén, por el momento sin tocar allí, aunque sólo cómo se sentía la parte alta de sus pechos le hacía anhelar hacerlo. Siguió por su vientre hasta el límite de la ropa.

Alzó la vista a los ojos de Leyna y vio cierto nerviosismo, expectación.

—Ahora te ves incluso mejor —dijo antes de besarla con un poco más de pasión.

Esas palabras la hicieron reír suavemente, sus pechos subieron y bajaron con esa risa y su vientre se contrajo unos segundos, y sus nervios se disiparon con esas simples palabras.

—Tú también te ves demasiado bien así —contestó pasando sus manos por su pecho mientras lo miraba a los ojos—. Tu piel es caliente, ¿sabes? —comentó dejando un corto beso en sus labios.

—Será que soy caliente para ti —susurró en su oído y jugueteó con el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ella jadeó y su cuerpo onduló un poco pegándose a él.

—Me gusta que lo seas —contestó, sus manos pasaron a su espalda bajo la camisa y lo pegó a ella, sus pechos apretándose contra el de él.

—Me calientas —admitió en un nuevo susurro, colocándose mejor entre las piernas de ella.

Esa confesión la hizo sonrojarse, inconscientemente abrió un poco más sus piernas, lo deseaba, sabía que lo deseaba, pero…

—No estoy segura de cuanto puedo darte ahora —musitó apenada por eso.

Altais se separó un poco, la proximidad le había frito alguna neurona haciendo que dijera e hiciera cosas que podía desear, soñar, pero para las que tampoco estaba seguro a la hora de la verdad, y se vio azorado por eso.

—Lo siento, no pretendía ahora… nada… —contestó, odiándose por la duda en sus palabras, ¿al final no podría contra la marea de hormonas adolescentes? Tal vez no tanto como le gustaría.

Leyna bajó la mirada un poco aunque sin soltarlo, tampoco quería que se separara.

—No te disculpes, no pasa nada —aseguró y volvió a mirarlo—. Me gusta que me digas esas cosas, se siente bien, pero necesitaba decir eso. No dudo de ti, pero… necesitaba estar segura —explicó y sonrió suavemente—. Me gusta mucho estar contigo, tú me gustas mucho.

Él asintió y cuando la besó ella pudo sentir que estaba sonriendo, esa vez fue más despacio, de todas formas, ¿cuánto más tiempo podrían seguir así antes de que realmente lo calentara y tuviera un problema serio con el que lidiar bajo los pantalones? Leyna sonrió también en el beso, dejó de apretarlo contra sí y siguió ese beso relajado recuperándose poco a poco del calor que ambos sentían.

-o-o-o-

El libro en sus manos era demasiado complejo e interesante para dejarlo y dormir sólo para darle el gusto al nundu. Había pasado la hora del toque de queda, todo el mundo se había ido a dormir, pero él seguía en el mismo sofá en que antes había estado con sus amigos, aunque cuando la sala común se había vaciado había decidido ponerse cómodo, no era una posición decorosa y propia de alguien de su estatus, pero lo de cómodo no se lo quitaba nada. Estaba totalmente arrellanado en la superficie, con un brazo doblado bajo la cabeza y éste sobre el brazo del sofá, una pierna doblada y la otra colgando del mueble. Se había quitado la corbata y desabrochado el cinturón del pantalón. En la otra mano sujetaba su varita con la que hacía levitar el libro sobre su cabeza y pasaba las páginas cuando hacía falta.

El libro en cuestión era sobre el flujo mágico del cuerpo, era una materia muy avanzada que tenía que leer despacio para poder comprender todos los conceptos y los que no los apuntaba para al día siguiente buscar referencias. Los medimagos no habían encontrado nada extraño en su magia ni en su cuerpo, pero era claro que lo había, tal vez estaba oculto por alguna poderosa magia, y esa lectura le estaba dando ideas de lo que podía causar su cansancio, porque ese maldito nundu era como una sanguijuela. La maldición que tenía podía haber ido abriendo un flujo de su energía que fuera a parar al animal, algo con lo que nutrirse para funcionar. Le podían haber maldecido meses antes de que comenzara a sentir los síntomas, pero no lo había sufrido hasta que el flujo no había sido lo suficiente grande para que se produjera el cambio. Cuando comprendiera todos esos conceptos podría inspeccionar su propio núcleo mágico y los flujos que salían de él a todo el cuerpo del mismo modo que sucedía con el sistema circulatorio, esos medimagos no habían podido verlo, pero tal vez él sí pudiera ver a través de la maldición ya que era quien la estaba sufriendo. Se sentía un poco esperanzado después de un mes desde el suceso, después de años.

Unas voces que no esperaba alcanzaron su conciencia y se sorprendió al ver a Alya con Yuni, ¿qué hacía esa Ravenclaw allí a esas horas? Iba a moverse para esconderse, pero la vio sentarse sin detener su charla, al parecer no le había visto y decidió que lo mejor sería no moverse.

—¿Estás segura de eso? Es un buen rumor, pero podría hacer que pusieran su empeño en buscarnos —escuchó que decía Yuni.

—Lo vi con mis propios ojos esta mañana en los lavabos de los chicos del tercer piso —contestó Alya y se notó en su voz algo picante por el recuerdo de lo que había estado haciendo allí—. Será nuestra obra cumbre para hundir a la parejita, merece la pena.

—No puedes estar segura si no es algo que le haya dado Poppy y no esa cría —repuso la Ravenclaw.

—¿Acaso importa? Y no ha tenido ningún altercado por el que deba ir a la enfermería, nos creerán, como en todo —aseguró la otra.

Yuni asintió despacio y escribió en un pergamino. —Altais Black adicto a las pociones que le suministra su novia, Leyna Samuels, ¿será por eso por lo que están juntos? —leyó en voz alta para que la otra le diera el visto bueno.

—Eso sirve para prender la llama del escándalo, después lo iremos avivando —dijo con una evidente risa maquiavélica en su voz.

—Entonces esa molesta pareja habrá desaparecido.

Altais no podía creerlo, después de todo esas tocapelotas metomentodo eran las que estaban detrás de eso. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser el mismo aborrecible grupito? Pero ahora lo más importante era hacer que olvidaran esa información, no porque le importara que lo dijeran en la radio, nadie le daría credibilidad cuando las destaparan, porque ahora que sabía que eran ellas las culpables sería sencillo hacerlo, sólo tenían que seguirlas ya fuera directamente o pidiéndole a Teddy que echara una ojeada en su Mapa de Merodeador; sino porque no era algo inventado, Vasier lo había visto, sabía que tenía una debilidad y eso podía explotarle en la cara, era un recurso que no iba a consentir que guardara en su manga. Repasó en su mente cómo ejecutar un _Obliviate_ , era una magia compleja, tanto como lo era el propio cerebro, pero se trataba de memoria a corto plazo, había ocurrido esa misma mañana y conocía el momento exacto, no sería tan complicado y si se dañaba algo en sus mentes no se notaría mucho, ¿cierto? A él no podía importarle menos.

Se incorporó y realizó un _Inmobilus_ susurrando el hechizo así como un hechizo desilusionador y de silencio sobre sí mismo. Se aproximó por la espalda y eliminó el pergamino en el que habían escrito. Ejecutó el encantamiento de memoria, indagó primero en la mente de Alya borrando esa información, despacio, cuidando los detalles, entrando en la mente con suavidad con la idea clara de lo que quería borrar y saliendo del mismo modo, y después borrando el recuerdo más reciente de Yuni. Deshizo el hechizo de inmovilización y se alejó con sigilo hacia el dormitorio, lo mejor sería no tentar a la suerte, seguiría leyendo en la cama.

Las escuchó quejarse de un fuerte y repentino dolor de cabeza mientras subía las escaleras y sonrió con malicia, estaba claro que tendría que mejorar sus hechizos de memoria, pero no era que le preocupara en esas dos. No estaba mal para un principiante.

-o-o-o-

Se sentó en el suelo, justo debajo de Altais, miró hacia arriba y sonrió a su novio. El ambiente en el grupo era mucho más relajado desde que esas víboras de Ayla y Yuni habían sido descubiertas como las autoras de la radio cotilla, al menos ahora ella y Altais estarían más tranquilos sin rumores molestos intentando separarlos y hacerles daño. Sin embargo, seguía estando el problema del monstruo del bosque. Hacía un par de días el huerto de calabazas de Hagrid había sido destrozado, machacado, y además habían encontrado restos de sangre y partes de criaturas por él, como si hubieran estado huyendo de algo y esto los hubiera hecho salir del bosque.

—Yo quería hacer una fiesta de fin de curso junto al lago, pero con esa bestia suelta… ¿y si sale y me destroza los adornos en último momento? Incluso podría atacar mientras se toman canapés —se lamentó Zaniah.

—Igual se une a la fiesta porque le gustan los canapés —contestó Leyna rodando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en una pierna de Altais.

—No bromees con eso, Leyna —se quejó la otra chica, abrazando el brazo de Emery en busca de consuelo.

El castaño palmeó su cabeza y dejó un beso en su pelo. —Lo que ella te intenta decir es que no es momento de pensar en fiestas, Zaniah —le dijo suavemente—. Se está acercando mucho al colegio.

—Pero las fiestas son lo mejor del mundo, llenan de alegría en cualquier momento, cuando hay peores momentos es cuando más hay que hacerlas, da igual lo que digan, es así —aseguró la chica.

—Podemos hacer una muy grande cuando pillen a esa mantícora —contestó el castaño.

—No hay mantícoras en el Bosque Prohibido. ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que lo es? —indagó Altais.

Emery se encogió de hombros. —Hay pequeñas señales en cada uno de los ataques —contestó—. Para empezar no hay muchas criaturas que tengan garras de león de ese tamaño. En el campo de Hagrid había huellas de esas.

—¿Son de león concretamente? —preguntó el moreno, sintiendo que una esperanza crecía en él, tal vez no todas las muertes de ese año fueran culpa suya.

Él asintió. —Para alguien que estudia las criaturas sabe distinguir los tipos de huellas de los felinos, esas eran de león, sin duda —aseguró—. Lo más complicado ha sido distinguir entre la esfinge, mantícora o un animago con malas pulgas.

—¿Y cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó Leyna interesada también.

—Sonsacándole información a Hagrid, por supuesto. Dijo que el centauro tenía muestras de picotazos venenosos —les contó tranquilamente.

—Me pregunto si los aurores hacen algo aparte de picnic en el bosque —dijo Altais cínicamente—. Si Hagrid lo sabe también lo han de saber ellos.

—No es tan sencillo atrapar a una mantícora, son muy listas —contestó Emery—. Esperemos que para el año siguiente al menos la hayan atrapado, aunque sería interesante poder estudiarla, no es tan peligrosa como un dragón, pero interesante sin duda —se veía la emoción en sus ojos.

—Canturrea mientras come y no va por ahí borrando sus huellas, no es precisamente discreta —objetó el moreno—. Tal vez ahora que lleva días sin llover la encuentren más fácilmente.

—Que no sean discretas no quiere decir que no sepan esconderse, además el bosque es enorme… —repuso—. Pero la falta de lluvia sí que puede facilitar las cosas, a parte de las huellas se mantiene el olor, y tienen uno característico por esa mezcla de seres en ellas.

—Entonces sí podré hacer mi fiesta si se dan prisa —dijo Zaniah nuevamente animada.

Los otros tres no pudieron evitar rodar los ojos ante las palabras de ella, Zaniah no dejaba de sorprenderlos con su amor por las fiestas.

-o-o-o-

El paisaje cambiaba frente a sus ojos, pero no le estaba prestando atención, su mente volaba a esa semana después de los exámenes, cuando los aurores aún no habían atrapado a la mantícora y él se había sentido frustrado por eso, cuando había decidido cometer una temeridad. Había salido del castillo por la noche y se había adentrado un poco en el Bosque Prohibido para concentrarse como había aprendido y dejar salir al nundu conscientemente, esperando que los instintos territoriales de éste le llevaran a buscar y aniquilar al otro animal mezcla de felino. La frustración de sólo observar no se la había quitado nadie, pero se había sentido satisfecho cuando tras horas de merodear y atrapar pequeñas presas había dado con la mantícora y había acabado con ella. Esa vez no se había sentido nada horrorizado por la sangre en sus mandíbulas y en sus garras, por los violentos hábitos alimentarios del nundu, y eso lo inquietaba un poco, sólo un poco, pero sin duda sería mejor acostumbrarse que acabar llorando como un niño pequeño asustado después de cada vez, eso no lo ayudaría a controlarlo, tenía que ser más fuerte que esa bestia.

Sintió una caricia en su mejilla y un beso. —¿Todo bien? —le preguntó Leyna, no quedaba mucho para llegar a Londres y Emery y Zaniah se habían marchado para dejarles algo de intimidad, aunque al parecer Altais no se había dado cuenta.

—Sí… claro —contestó interrumpiéndose cuando efectivamente descubrió el asiento vacío frente a ellos.

Ella sonrió dulcemente. —Estabas en otro lado. Ya sé que me vas a echar mucho de menos este verano, pero podemos aprovechar —bromeó.

—¿Qué dirán tus padres cuando te vean y sepan que has estado profanando el tren? —bromeó él a su vez.

—Yo no se lo voy a contar, ¿acaso planeas enviarles una carta? —contestó ella con una ceja arqueada.

—No hará falta, para cuando lleguemos a Londres será evidente lo que habré hecho contigo —aseguró sobre sus labios.

—¿Y si no te dejo? —cuestionó apartándose juguetona.

—¿Cómo no vas a hacerlo si eres tú quien lo ha propuesto? Tienes que asumir las consecuencias —repuso volviendo a acercarse, inclinándose sobre ella.

Leyna rio y lo rodeó con los brazos por el cuello. —Me refería a hablar, planear el verano —repuso dándole un corto beso.

—Creía que tu verano ya lo había planeado Zaniah —objetó Altais besándola más largamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió orgullosa. —Este año no todo el verano, a ella no le gusta el quidditch.

—Una vez cada cuatro años puedes tener un verano mejor —bromeó él.

La chica volvió a reír y asintió. —Quiero ir a ver algún partido contigo, al menos uno —dijo tirando de su labio inferior.

—Está bien. No sé si voy a ir a alguno más aparte de la final, te avisaré cuando lo sepa —aceptó, no veía problema en verse allí.

—Va a ser raro ver llamar a mi ventana a tu lechuza —lo picó un poco.

—Agradecerás que no llame mucho, es… particular —contestó él sin ceder a su pique, era un hecho que no le hacía ilusión mantener un correo regular, y mordisqueó y tiró del lóbulo de su oreja.

Leyna jadeó un poco por esa acción. —Tú agradecerás que no te cuente todas las fiestas de Zaniah —respondió, puso una mano en su mejilla y unió sus labios—. Sin duda echaré de menos esto.

—No lo pongo en duda. Y si en vez de "no todas" es ninguna tampoco me voy a quejar —agregó él, besó sus labios y abrió un par de botones de la camisa de ella para besar más fácilmente su cuello.

—Me lo pensaré… —aceptó ladeando la cabeza para darle más espacio.

Altais se afanó en besar su cuello y metió una mano bajo la camisa, subiéndola y acariciando su cintura. Leyna gimió cuando mordió en su pulso, enredó sus dedos en su pelo y la otra se hizo camino bajo su camisa, acariciando su torso. La mano aventurera de él salió de la camisa y ascendió hasta ponerla sobre un pecho, la otra se enredó en el pelo de ella. Ella se arqueó hacia ese toque, lo miró a los ojos con deseo, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios rojos por mordérselos para no hacer demasiado ruido.

Por los labios de él se extendió una sonrisa presuntuosa.

—Te dije que sería evidente —reiteró justo cuando el tren reducía la velocidad para entrar en la estación.

—Espero que no haya venido mi tío, por tu bien —aseguró.

Acarició la mejilla de él con cariño y lo besó lento, dulce, lo iba a echar de menos. Altais le regaló una sonrisa, una de esas escasas genuinas sin más pretensiones y se levantó al saber que el tren se había detenido.

—Hablamos para el mundial —dijo ella arreglándose la ropa un poco.

—Sí, te avisaré. Suerte sobreviviendo el resto del verano —dijo a modo de despedida y salió del vagón sin mirar atrás.

Leyna se tomó unos segundos más en el vagón antes de salir de él, esperando que sus labios dejaran de estar tan rojos y también haciéndose a la idea de que en más de un mes no iba a verlo, iba a ser más largo que cualquier otro verano.

 **Fin del cuarto año**

 **N/A** : Pues hasta aquí llegó el cuarto año. Vamos entrando en materia en varios aspectos, en adelante mucho más amor y misterios.


End file.
